A 'Rehearsal' to Remember
by Sk8terkid264
Summary: He loathes her. She hates him. But they both have been selected to play the main roles of a play. The romantic couple. What will happen druing the process of rehearsing as they start learning more about each other...?
1. Act 1

**Hey everyone!  
Woop first time making a story, so please no flames or anything ^0^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters-owned by CLAMP- the wonderful..amazing..CLAMP *bows***

**Please please reveiw, im curious to know what you think of it ^-^**

**-Al**

* * *

Act 1:

"You mean the world to me, I'm not letting you go just because your parents won't accept us." He put his hands across my cheeks, I breathed in and out slowly.

"But Colin, how can we stay this way? You know I don't like lying to my parents." I held back my tears.

"We'll figure this somehow. But for right now, l-"

"Colin, please," I put my hands on his wrists. "You mean so much to me, but...what if..."

My voice cracked and his amber eyes pierced right into mine. He started leaning closer, I nervously closed my eyes and-

"Cut!"

I quickly blinked and glanced at the teacher.

"Good job you two. Rehearsal is over, you may get going home now. We'll rehearse again tomorrow.

" I took my hands off his arms and he let go of my face.

"Better going, you don't want to get lost do you?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Oh just get run over by a car." I hissed and bumped right past his shoulders. "Oops.." I snickered, "My bad." and picked up my bag. "Goodbye...'Li'" I waved in a romantically-sarcastic way...is that even a word?

"Goodnight, 'Kimonoto'"And did the same, sarcastic thing.

I left the school auditorium and headed to home. That boy seriously needs to be taught some respect! I cannot stand him..at all. I kicked some stones that were scattered across the sidewalk.

The sun was setting, creating an orange and yellow glow painted across the sky. I could never get over how pretty the skies are druing sunsets. Fumbling through my pockets to get the key out, I stepped onto the welcome mat of my home. Just a nice, small, average-sized house.

After finally getting the key out, I poked it into the hole of the doorknob and twisting it a few times. But dang, this house wouldn't mind some quick fixer uppers. The door budged open and I walked in, not forgetting to wipe my feet.

The sweet smell of freshly baked cookies filled throughout the house.

"I'm home!" I shouted, walking to the living room and threw my bag onto a small table between the couches.

My small and fragile grandma walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Ah Sakura." I smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

My family, and I mean my whole family, mother, brother, father, all died in a house fire when I was very young. I was in a daycare, yes that young, so that's apparently the reason I was the only one left.

The police left me with grandma, the only family I have left. She has always been like a mother to me, I never knew my real family. Yes, I do miss them, but I'm also very happy living with Grandma.

"How was your...um.."

"Rehearsal?" I asked finishing her sentence.

"Ah yes dear. How was it?"

I walked to the couch and fell onto it. "Same as always. We still have a long way to go."

"Well that's okay isn't it? It's best...to always practice for a long while."

I groaned quietly and maneuvered my hands across the coffee table for the remote. Practice, practice...bleh.

"Would you like a cookie? I just made a nice batch."

"Um, sure...a cookie sounds good." I sighed and turned on the tv. Grandma nodded and coughed before heading to the kitchen.

I sat up on the couch and glanced at her anxiously. "Hey Grandma are you okay?"

"Yes dear, just a cough."

I hopped over to her and planted my hand across her forehead.

"Are you sure? You have been getting sick a lot lately."

"I'm fine Sakura. You worry too much dear." She said with a chuckle. "Now sit down, I'll go get that cookie for you."

I sighed and gently grabbed my grandma's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm to go do my homework. I'll be in my room."

I let go of her shoulder, grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder walking into my bedroom. I smiled and sighed at the comfortness of my room, it was pretty pink, but not the girly, or..princess kind of pink, it was just mellow, with a fair few stuffed animals from when I was a kid and some wooden furniture and a bed with a soft pink blanket.

I sat down at my desk by the window, taking out my homework. After a few assignments finished, I peeked out the window to see the sky was dark and the sun was long gone, until tomorrow.

My eyes got heavy and I glanced at the desk to see paper scattered everywhere. I set my head on top of the messy work and sighed. Just for a bit...I'll close my eyes...just for a bit...

RRRiiiinnnnnnnngggggg

"Stopppppp." I whined and turned my head over facing the small clock.

My eyes instantly widened and I stood up from my desk making the chair fall backwards. "Im going to be late!"

I quickly scattered all my papers into one pile, shoved it into my bag and quickly got dressed.

A few minutes later, or should I say...10 minutes later, I ran out of my room and out the house. "Bye grandma! Im Late!"

I rushed down the sidewalk and reached the school. Thank god its a walking distance from home. I ran to my class room and pulled the door open to see a class filled with chatting students.

After a few moments of catching my breath I walked to my desk and glared at Li who's table was, unfortunatly, right behind mine.

"Ohh dear Kimonoto, you look exhausted. Were you being chased by some cops or something? Gee dissapointing I wasn't there, it would have been great to watch." Li joked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it, at least I'm not the one who is always too lazy to do anything."

Li slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "Hey! Who says I'm lazy? I have classes and duties to do myself!"

"Oh really? But didn't I hear you have a servant that you even makes him take you out of bed because your so damn lazy and spoiled?"

Li's face turned red and he was about to burst.

Ooooh... now thats a mad face.

"Well what about you Kimonoto? Are you sure your not just as lazy yourself?"

'Just as'...he just said 'just as'...Did he just admit the fact he seriously treats his servant like that?

Oh boy.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but no. I have to spend every day mending things, keeping the house in shape, taking care of my grandma and myself, and im stuck on homework and if that doesnt add up. I have to rehearse almost every day!"

Thats what I call a load of work.

Li and I exchanged peircing glares.

"Come on both of you, knock it off. The teacher is going to be here any moment." A pale, delicate-skinned girl stood between us with a skinny, hansome boy with glasses standing by her.

"Tomoyo is right you know." Eirol, her boyfriend said agreeing. He always agrees to everything she says, but she just may be right about this.

The door opened and the teacher walked in, picking up the chalk and writing some words on the board. "Good morning class. Today we'll be working on subsitution and linear equations."

I groaned quietly and set my head on the table. Math...god I hate it.

I heard a whisper coming from behind me. "Start suffering, todays a hard one."

But god, not as much as I hate him.


	2. Act 2

**Enjoy~**

**~Alli**

* * *

Act 2:

"Wait, Colin!" I rushed towards him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

His deep amber eyes burned through mine once again and took my hands off his arm and held them.

"I'm heading home, it's getting late."

I sighed, looking at the ground and peeking back to his eyes again. "I'll see you again..right? Soon?"

He nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow."

I smiled back and let go of his hands, watching him walk away-

"Cut!"

My smile turned into a frown and I furrowed my eyebrows. "You know you seriously need a breath mint!" I shouted across the stage.

"Well want to know something unfortunate?" He replied turning around and walking backwards.

"So do you." Li grinned and walked to his backpack.

I went to the side of the stage, grabbed my bag and stomped down the stairs into the empty audience.

"Kimonoto!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Don't forget, rehearsal druing lunch tomorrow, we only have a week left." The teacher nodded his head to dismiss me and I turned around.

"Yup, rehearsal at lunch, better forget your lunch and starve, little hobo."

...What did he say?

I turned around and faced Li who was still on the stage. "What did you just call me?"

He looked around and pointed at himself. "Oh, you were talking to me? I guess you are just as deaf as your grandma."

He hopped off the large stage and walked towards me. "Let me repeat myself. I said, starve, litttlle hoboo. Did that sound clear now?"

"Wow." I nodded. "You just made it clear how stupidly you treat other people and yourself! Get some respect!" I yelled and continued walking, but a little faster.

"Oh wait, Li! Kimonoto! One more thing!" We both sighed and turned around? "What!" I glanced at Li who was just doing the same thing and brought our attention back to the teacher.

"We won't have much time to rehearse everything in one week, so I will need you both to get together druing lunch or after school as much as you can. You both have many solo parts together, and it will make it easier on us."

"WHAT!" Li and I yelled in unison, again.

"You're kidding me, right?" Li asked."We've been working on this for a whole month!"

"Well you were both selected as the main roles, so you will do your job."

We both stood in silence, finally agreed to it, and walked out of school together.

Well this is going to suck. I cant even stand to be any closer to him than a foot.

"Looks like we got a date." I flushed red and glanced over at Li's face, his eyes were slightly covered by his dark brown hair.

"Date? What do you mean?"

"Relax..its just rehearsal pratice for a while. Besides who would want to date a skinny, pathetic, abnormally colored eyed girl like you?"

"What? You think im skinny, pathetic and ...abnormally colored..eyed? They're just a little brighter than a normal green..." I mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't want to date a guy who can only think of himself and all his 'fan' girls and in desprate need of breath mints!"

"Pft..whatever. I'm off."

We both walked our opposite ways without saying a word. I looked up at the sky, admiring the yellow and orange spread across the endless sky.

I dug my hand into my bag searching for my keys as I reached the driveway of my house. I found the keys, stepped onto the welcome mat and struggled getting the door opened until I finally suceeded.

Not forgetting once again to wipe my feet, I walked inside still smelling the smell of fresh cookies from yesterday. "I'm home..." I moaned and waddled into my room.

I threw myself on the bed and dug my head into the feathery, pink pillow.

This is so annoying. I'm going to have to work with Li...all WEEK.

"Sakura dear! Where are you?" I heard a faint noise, got off my bed and peeked out the door through the hall.

I stepped into the living room to find grandma fighting with a vacume.

"Oh this stubborn thing. It never lets me tell it what to do!"

I giggled and took it from her. "It okay, let me take care of the cleaning."

"My Sakura, you've been doing so much work for me ever since you were little. Don't you get tired? You're an awfuly busy girl."

I smiled and plugged in the vacume. "I don't really mind, besides you need some rest. The doctor said you shouldn't be up and about doing things."

Grandma stared at me and grabbed my hands.

"You know you look so much like your dear mother, you have the same emerald eyes."

I laughed and let go of her fragile hands to turn on the vacume.

"Ah gee, Grandma, you tell me that all the time! It can't be that true."

"It's true, you haven't even seen a picture of her so you don't know the proof."

I stopped the vacume and turned, facing her.

She's right...I've never seen a picture of mother. I don't even know what my family looked like. All the remains were burned in the fire.

My heart started sinking and I pulled the plug.

"Um..let me do this tomorrow. I just want to do my homework and go to bed."

"Thats fine dear. You go-" Grandma coughed a few times and continued. "You go do your homework."

I smiled and walked to my room.

Homework it is.

* * *

**Woop woop! And you have read it, not such a dramatic ending, but..things will stir up soon :D  
Please Rate&Reveiw, I would lovee to hear some feedback so I can change anything**

Thank you tons  
-AL


	3. Act 3

**Woopwoop! Another story up :D**

**Enjoy it~**

* * *

Act 3:

"I'm Late! Bye grandma!" I rushed out of the house and ran as fast as I could to school.

While stopping at a red light, I quickly rushed through my bag to make sure I had everything. I ran into my scripts and groaned loudly.

"Thats right...Pratice with Li...how fun."

Sarcasm...and it's going to be around for a while.

The light turned green and I jolted across the street and reached the school on time, thank god!

I plumped into my seat gasping for air.

"Oh my Sakura-chan, you look awfully worn out. Did you wake up late again?"

I turned next to me, meeting Tomoyo's glance and nodded. That stupid timer, why do I keep forgetting to set it at a earlier time.

The door opened and the amber eyed boy walked in. All the 'fan' girls squealed and crowded around him. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Boy the sucker is here, and I seriously hope he bought mints..."

"Well just in case your curious, I did." I turned my head to find Li standing next to me holding a box of gum.

"Mission accomplished, now go get your deodorant too."

He leaned closer to the table and grinned. "Hey, better be nicer to me now. We're stuck together for a while, and you don't want my best fans knowing you'll bully me the whole time...do you?"

"Okay fine, I'll be nice starting now. I'll write a message to the class proving you really are better than me. I picked up my pencil and took out a sticky note and scribbled some words. I ripped off the paper and stuck it to his forehead.

"Keep it on, the girls will like it."I smiled and looked back out the window. I heard some girls squeal in disgust and laughed to myself.

Sigh...the perfect start to my day starting with a sticky note on Li's head with the perfect description:

_The Lazy Breath-Odor Idiot._

The lunch bell rang and I walked out of the class with Tomoyo into the cafeteria.

"Ah theres Eirol! I'm going to sit with him. See you in a bit Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo waved and left. I walked to the lunch line and picked up a tray. A hand grabbed my wrist and made me drop my tray back to where it was.

"Ah ah ah. We got pratice to do Kimonoto." Li shook a finger at me.

"Can't we eat and pratice?"

He shook his head and grinned. "You don't want to talk with your mouth full and things stuck between your teeth do you?"

I huffed and pulled my hand away from his grasp. We both grabbed our bags and left the cafeteria.

"So where are we going to practice then?"

"Duh, the auditiorum...and your the one calling me an idiot?" He scoffed and opened the big doors that led into the audience. I set my bag on one of the many seats near the stage and took out the script.

"Day one.." I mumbled to myself.

I walked up the stairs onto the stage, flipping through the pages of the script.

"Well Mr. Know it all, where are we starting from?"

Li hopped onto the stage and took the paper out of my hands.

Just start from the beginning, see you much you got memorized.

"What? But we haven't even started from there yet."

"Well I assume you don't want to miss your lunch by standing around like an idiot."

My face flushed and I held out my hand.

"Just give me. the script."

"Not until you act out as much as you know from the beginning."

Li is just an idiot.

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Taking Li off my mind, I changed my emotion and walked around looking up at the 'sky' in happiness.

"Oh my what a beautiful day it is! I wonder what new things will happen. Oh, maybe I'll get to meet the royal family! I have been waiting ages to see at least one glance of them. Maybe the princess will become friends with me!"

I spun in circles, acting as if I'm wearing a gown.

"Or wait," I smiled and clapped my hands together. "the king might invite me to one of his grand feasts wi-"

...

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Li's eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly opened.

And wait, was his face... actually red?

He shook his head and smirked at me. "You need to do a better job than that, I almost started drooling out of boredom."

"Well if you don't like it, then let me see how you get it done!"

The amber-eyed boy walked to the center of the stage while i went to the side.

When he started acting out his lines, I studied him.

I never really noticed how strong he looked and how much green he wears. I'm assuming it's his favorite color.

I've also never noticed how much his amber eyes glo-

_RRRIINNGGGG_

I jerked from the sudden sound that echoed across the auditorium and Li walked towards me.

"Were you even paying attention? You looked like you were in a trance."

I shook my head in dissagrement."I just got as bored as you were."

Li laughed sarcastically and slapped my back before heading down the stairs. "Meet back here after school. We have work to do." His echoing footsteps faded away once he walked out the exit.

I jumped off the stage and walked to the seat where the bag laid against and noticed the main button to keep the bag closed was opened.

"What the..?"

I quickly open it all the way and noticed my scripts weren't in it.

That little piece of...

I HATE YOU!

"Okay class, you may get packing since the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. Don't forget to complete page 14 of your packet!"

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed, chattering as they leave the room. I on the other hand, is stuck with that godforsaken Li for rehearsal.

"Sakura!"

I quickly spun around to find Tomoyo with a huge smile on her face.

"Want to come home with me? I have many new clothes for you to try on! They will look so amazing on you!"

Well boy if I could, I would ditch him for sure, but I need those scripts back so...

"Sorry..I can't, got rehearsal tonight. Maybe tomorrow." I smiled and waved as I walked out of the class.

Off to rehearse. When I entered the auditorium, I noticed Li already started practicing his lines. I quietly stood and observed.

I never really realized how good his voice sounds...even when he isn't rehearsing. I quickly shook my head and let out a sigh. God what am I thinking? I sound like a desprate wannabe. I threw my bag onto a chairand walked down the aisle and up the stage. Seems like he hasn't noticed me yet...

"I have to go. Theres no time, the sun is a rising and the sweet blossoms have started dancing with the breeze."

**(A/n: This is NOT an exsisting play, so don't hate me. Its partly a "remake" of romeo and juliet...gee just gooo with it)**

Li was doing an amazing job, but lets see how much longer this can last. I slowly walked to his side.

"But dear Colin! I don't want you to go! Why can't we just tell my family, and yours too?" Li's head quickly spun to face my eyes.

"It will cause too much trouble. Our families do not get along." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You must understand, this will not work for us."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And it never will in our lifetime, now give me my script." I held out my hand and waited for a reply.

Li chuckled and took his hands off. "So your saying, you will never fall for me? The great handsome Li every girl adores"

Li flexed his muscles.

"Why would I?" I asked, scanning him. "Your no better than a pathetic noob. Your just a guy who only thinks of himself. Now give me the script!"

Li shook his head and chuckled as he walked to his backpack.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Leaving. I think we did enough for today." Li slid the strap of his backpack over his shoulders and stood in front of me, causing an awkward silence.

"Shit face." I mumbled.

"Gay Lord." He replied. I turned around and headed down the stairs.

"Dumb Ass!"

"Douche Bag."

"Augh! I'm out of here!...shibo no hajisarashi." **(A/n: Japanese for Butt head)** And opened the doors to the school's exit.

"I heard that!" Was the last thing I heard him say before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

**Ehehe,  
-AL**


	4. Act 4

**Omg its Fall break! YES!**

**And better news...I got a reveiw!**

**A REVEIW I TELL YOU! 8D**

SukiGee: Omg thank you, yays! And sure I'll try spacing it out more, I'm writing this thing on notepad -..- so the paragraphing gets complicated xD And your very welcome for the translation hehe. First reveiwer WOOOP!

Now..

**...on with the story...**

* * *

Act 4-

I took out the key from my bag and opened the front door. When I closed it, I looked around the house. It was unormally quiet. "Hello? I'm home!" I walked into the empty kitchen. Everything was untouched. Shes' always in here.

"Grandma?" I walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. "Grandma? Hello?"

Maybe she went to the store. But she can't be, she's supposed to stay in her bed. "Hello? Grandma, where are you?" I tiptoed into the bathroom. "Maybe someone broke i-"

Oh my god...

"Grandma!" I yelled and rushed over to her body. I dropped to my knees and gave her a quick shake. "Wake up! Grandma!" Her body laid dormant with a small amount of blood trickling out of her mouth. "Grandma, please don't do this to me!

Wake up! Please..." Tears began to fill up my eyes as I continued shaking her.  
I quickly checked her pulse. There was no beat.

I stoop up and ran to the phone dialing numbers as fast as I could. I needed the ambulance. "Hello?" "Please help me! My grandma isn't moving, I need you over here now!" "Okay relax darling, just tell me where you live." I gave her my address and waited for the police to come.

Once they did, people filled the room and questions kept piling up.

I put my hands on my ears and shook my head. "Please just help her!

I don't want to answer anything!" A police led me out of the busy room and into my bedroom. "Whats your name miss." "Kimonoto...Sakura Kimonoto."

"I'm sorry to tell you Miss. Sakura, but I'm afraid your grandma isn't..." He couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. I knew what he meant. Tears filled my eyes, but I just held them back. If I didn't I would just loose control of myself. And that is not going to happen.

Okay...I know. I just lost my only family. My biggest inspiration, and the closest person I've known. But I have to stay strong...I have to...

The room spun and every sound I heard began to fade. Just stay strong Sakura...

"Sakura! Miss. Sakura! Wake up." I shot open my eyes to a police officer shaking my shoulders. "Huh, what happened?"

"You just went out for a minute or two."

"Um sir...what's going to happen now?" The officer sighed and took his hands off my shoulders.

"We'll have to find an open foster home for you. I'm afraid theres no one left in your family to take you to."

I stared at the ground, thinking about what he had just said. Just as the officer was about to leave my room, I stood up and tapped on his shoulder.

"Escuse me. But do you think I can stay here myself for a bit longer...?" "Well how old are you?"

"16 in a few months sir."

He shook his head in dissagreement. "Im afraid not. You're far too young to be living on your own."

"But please, I've been raising myself, and working for my grandma all these years. I can take care of myself. Please, at least until I can find a foster home that I choose to stay at?"  
The officer sighed and gave up.

"Fine. But just for a bit longer." He walked out of the room and I peeked out of my door watching the ambulance cover Grandma's body and carry her out.

...Goodbye Grandma..

I sat quietly on my bed. I just lost another family. Damn you Sakura!  
Always making people around you die! You should just be punished yourself!

I held my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "But I didn't choose for them to die..I didn't want them to."

But they did anyway!

A tear trickled down my cheek but I wiped it off and rubbed my eyes until they were dry. No crying for me. I'm strong.

The timer rang and I got out of bed, slamming my hand on the button before it annoyed me any longer. It was a slow morning, quiet too. Once I finished getting ready, I walked out my door. "Good bye grandma.."

I whispered, Subconciously. It was a habit I'm going to have to start getting rid of. I locked the door and rushed to school.

When I entered the classroom, I heard names calling me, but I zoned them out and moped to my desk. I sat down and stared straight ahead, not a blink happened. Just...gone into my little world...

But it was interuppted once a hand slammed onto the desk.

I slowly twisted my head to meet the deep amber eyes of Li with a sickening smirk on his face.

"Rehearsal today, but eat lunch first, I don't want to hear you complain about not having food."

I nodded and set my head on the table facing the window. A very long day this is going to be.

The lunch bell rang and I was the last person to walk out of the class.

Instead of going to the cafeteria, I decided to head the opposite direction, the auditorium. I entered the auditorium, hearing the slamming door's echo. It felt strange, yet comforting to be in here, especially alone. I walked up the stairs and to the edge of the giant stage.

Taking off my bag, I sat down letting my feet dangle off the stange into the audience.

"Where are you?...Please make a sound, so I know you're nearby."  
I held my hands together tightly against my lap.

"I don't want you to leave me dear.." As I continued to blurt out random lines, my voice cracked and my eyes watered.

Keeping them in once again I rubbed them with my sleve until they were dry.

An echo lingered across the room and I noticed the door was being closed and footsteps walked towards me.

Guess who it was?

You got it.

Li.

Li Syaoran.

"Hey wow, your early. Thats a first!" Li grinned and hopped up the stage and I angrily jerked my head away. "Hey whats getting to you?" Okay he was getting me angry, and I am certainly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Come on lets just rehearse our lines and I'll leave you alone." Nice deal. I'll take it. I stood up and pulled my script out of Li's grip. I listened to Li's voice as he started reading his lines. But once he was done, he waited for me to read mine. I glanced down at my paper.

Just as my mouth opened, no sound came out of it. I closed it and looked down at the paper to re-read the lines, and tried acting, but again, no sound came out. What is this crap? It's nothing but a stupid play, I don't need to do this.

I stared off into the distance and released my hands from the paper, listening to it crackle as it falls. "Sakura?" What's wrong with me? Why can't I say anything? "Hello? Sakura?" I felt tapping, but ignored it. "Boy you really are becoming as deaf as that grandma of yours."

Thats it.  
He went over the line.

* * *

**GASSSPP! I know right? Tragic..yup.  
Well please Rate&Reveiw! ^o^**

-AL


	5. Act 5

**Omg! So sorry for the super late update! I got so caught up in school and drawing! D8 Schools so hard .**

**HHEEHEHHAHAHA - going insane from writers block. **

**Thank you all for the reveiws, greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy teh chapter 83**

* * *

Act 5-

I jerked my head over to him and glared. The name...is Kimonoto! You Idiot!"

I stomped down the stairs, grabbed my bag and dragged it out of the auditorium.

Instead of going back to class, I decided to ditch and go out back.

Anywhere is better than being around that Li Syaoran. He just has to make everything worse doesn't he!

After walking around the back of the school for a bit, I found a tree with a small shade. I stomped over to it and sat in the shade, leaning against the big bulky trunk.

I hugged my legs towards my chest and put my head on the knees. Please Grandma...why did you have to leave me. You know I don't have anyone else to be with. It's not fair!

"Not being a bad girl and ditching are you?" I didn't know who it was, but I'm not going to even bother..

"Just go away." I groaned. The person sat down next to me and sighed.

"What happened? You went into a trance back there. And you couldn't even say your lines." Ugh, now I know who it is. Why can't I be alone for just an hour at least.

"Nothing that you need to know. My business." I mummbled, keeping my head down.

"I'm not kidding Sakura. You're not like yourself today, you haven't even insulted me yet." I lifted up my head and stood up.

"Names Kimonoto."

I bent down to pick up my bag, but instead, Li grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what is going on...'Kimonoto'"

"Damn it! It's not any of your freaking business!" No matter how much I struggled to break free of his grip, he never moved a muscle.

"You need to work out...you're just as weak and fragile as your dear Gram Gram. Just sad."

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Li let go of my hand and we stood in an akward silence.

Eventually, I picked up my bag and left him. Where to now?  
Home.

"Im home!" I shouted across the empty house. ...Old habits die hard.

Just as I set my bag down, I peeked into the kitchen, despratley hoping I would see Grandma baking her amazing cookies, or smearing the thick slices of bread with her sticky jelly.

Instead, all I found was just an empty kitchen, with unused sliverware and dishes clattered on top of the counters. I sighed loudly and dragged myself into my bedroom.

I heard a loud bang down the hall.

My thumped and I quickly froze myself against the wall in the middle of the hall.  
Figuring out where it came from, I guessed myself and went down to the right side, towards my grandmas room. I carefully peeked into the dark, omnious room. It seemed empty, or at least I think it is..

After a few minutes of glaring holes around the bedroom, I never heard another sound since. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to my room.

Just as I sat down on the bed, the doorbell rang and I fell off my bed in fright, still freaked out from earlier and roughly hit my head against the hardwood floor. Dammit.

That really hurt. The bell rang twice, then three times. "I'm coming already!" Hold your friggin horses will you people!

I wobbled towards the door and opened it. "What?" I scowled. Tomoyo was standing inches away from me with a small box in her pale hands. "I bought you a little something, I'm so sorry about your loss!"

"Huh? How'd you hear about it..?" Tomoyo stuffed the box into my hands. "I overheard my mother talking about it. I feel so bad for you!"

I shrugged. "It's okay, I can take care of myself.."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Yes yes, you're super strong Sakura-chan, thats wat makes you so kawaii!" She squealed in excitement.

"Oh, you have to come by my place soon, I have LOTS of newly sewn outfits for you to try on, I can't wait!"

Oh jeeze..really?

"Sure, can't wait!" I gave her thumbs up and she grinned. "Well I need to go, I'll come back later okay?" She waved and skipped away from the house."  
I watched her until she wasn't visible.

I looked down at the bright, pink wrapped box. I sighed, closed the door and set the box on the counter. I'll open it later, I'm not in the mood...

My stomach roared loudly as I opened the small fridge of the kitchen. Hm..what to eat,  
what to eat...

I glanced at the door and found a small jar of Grandma's famous mango jelly. The last jar.

I decided to leave it in the fridge for a while longer, until I badly need it, and grabbed the leftover spaghetti instead.

After heating and serving myself, I sat down and dug my fork into the pile of pasta.

I jerked, almost dropping my plate as the bell rang again. God what is with these people?

My head throbbed after remembering I fell onto my floor and rubb it as I opened the door. The officer that was here before stood in front of my house again.

"Hello...officer. Need something?" He welcomed himself into my house and sat in a chair nearby.

Um..okay? Sure dude, walk right in!

"Want coffee or anything?"

"Yes, just black please." I nodded and started right away.

"So, Sakura, have you been okay so far?" "Yup, just fine."

I poured the coffee into a small, hand crafted mug. "Well I have some good news for you."

"Hm really? What will that be sir?" "A woman, who is very close to your grandmother has very nicley offered you to stay at her place."

I glanced at the officer as I walked towards the table the officer sat at. "Oh, I couldn't do that..I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable with me around.."

"Come on Sakura, I insist. Besides, it's no good living alone, you can't pay the bills yourself or live alone. You're far to young for that!"

I sighed, giving the officer his coffee and stood for a moment, hovering my eyes around the neautral colored tiles.

"Okay fine, tomorrow's Saturday..so I'll go to her place." He smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you'll be happier."

I'm sure I wont, I have a _gut feeling _I wont.

TH next day, I had everything I needed packed up in 2 small bags. I didn't have much, and I didn't need much.

The officer came back again and gave me a ride.

Druing the silent...akward moment in the car, we came across a fenced enterance, with a huge, and I and mean HUGE, mansion stretched across the field like a limo across a parking lot.

"Well here we are." I stepped out of the car, still gazing at the hugeness of this mansion compared to my small, petite house.

A man, maybe around his 40's or 50's greeted us at the door, nicely dressed in a tux. "You must be Kimonoto-san. I'm Wei, the servant of this mansion. I'll take your things in."

"Oh no, no. It's okay, I can do it myself, no worries." Wei smiled, "What other reason am I here then, Kimonoto-san. "

I finally gave up and Wei took my things inside. I turned around towards the officer. "Enjoy your stay." He nodded and walked back to his car. I faced the door and slowly stepped inside.

It was unbelivable. There was a big, thick staircase at the very end of this huge hall that led to two more hallways, one going towards the left and one towards the right.  
The living room was towards the right, which has black, leather couches and the kitchen and table is on my left side.

Wei led me up the stairs to the left hall. "The mistress is out of town for a while, so she will greet you when she will be back." I nodded and showed me to my room, which already had my bags in it.

It was such a simple room, an antique, well waxed dresser was placed next to the door and the bed was on the opposite end of the room, next to the big, window doors that walks out into a balcony. The color of the walls was a dark, deep red.

"You are welcome to every part of the mansion, please make yourself at home." I thanked Wei, closed the door and sat on the high and thick bed. I already missed my small, sweet home. I wasn't used to something this big. Yet being in a place like this makes me curious.

I guess it's time for an adventure.

I peeped out into the dormant hall and walked down further towards the left side of the mansion. So many doors, and yet it's just the lady that lives here? What does she need all the rooms for?

I passed a picture hung on a wall, which I quickly came back to. It was a photo of a long, slim, light skinned lady with the prettist, dark blue kimono that makes her eyes stand out.

That must be the lady who owns this place, huh. I heard water running in a room nearby, it sounds like the bathroom. Wei must be washing his hands or something.

I turned around to see how far from my room I've gone. Damn. I lost it already, maybe I can ask Wei to help me find it...but that would be too embarassing. Damn!

I heard the sink turn off and a boy..maybe my age, could he possibly go to my school?, walk out of the bathroom, heading towards the other end of the hall. Huh..I haven't seen him yet. Maybe he can help me out.

I quietly skip towards him and tapped on his shoulder, he has such dark hair..  
"Hey can you help me out?"

"What?" He turned around, glaring right into my eyes.

Holy shitballs.

* * *

**GASPUH! what happened thar? :O we shall find out soon.**

**Ahh! Sorry if it isn't so good..I kinda rushed .  
Pweasee rate and reveiw! 83**

And so sorry for any spelling errors...yet everything has spell check these days... -.-*  
-Sk8


	6. Act 6

**Yay! Act 6 is finally up! Slow update, A LOT OF HOMEWORK. Grr...**

**Well here you go, and enjoy! **

* * *

Act 6-

"Kimonoto? What the hell are you doing here?"

I crossed my arm and huffed. "I would ask you the same thing, but I'm assuming, this is your property. Li."

"Oh yup it is," He put an arm against the wall and leaned towards it. "My only concern is why there's a Kimonoto standing in it." "Well...an officer said I can stay here."

"Why?"  
"'Cause he says so." "Why?" He raised an eyebrow. I stomped my foot and tightened my fist, "Because he says so!" and rushed back into my room. ...Only one little problem, where the heck IS my room?

"3 doors down the hallway and take a left. First door on the right is your room." I heard from behind and without saying a word, I trotted on to my room.

If my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, I could have sworn I heard a muffled chuckle coming from him.

I am screwed.  
So Screwed.

* * *

_Dear Piece of Paper I have No Intention of Throwing Away,_

I don't normally do diaries, but since my hand is throbbing with anger, I shall prefer to show it in print, rather than destroying everything in Li's guest room..  
_yet that would be quite a nice goal to accomplish._

_Li's a jerk, big and fat. Have I also mentioned he's bedroom is right across from mine? I know, joy huh? Someday..when I find my way around the house, I will gather things together, and pull the worst, most life threatening, offensive prank that ANYONE. will ever pull..._

_...first, I have to think of one.  
And without a doubt, will it succeed.  
-Sakura._

_

* * *

_

I put down my pencil, which has, just writing this one little letter, been sharpened thoroughly 5 times.

That angry? Yes. My guts are on fire.

I swayed my eyes across the room, looking at all the details on the furniture, and found my bag laying against the leg of my bed. Still have to do my homework.

...homework.

Homework? Wait a minute..

H-Homework? I glanced at my backpack.

Backpack+Homework=School ..right?

School+Living with Li=_SHIT!_

I slammed my head roughly against the desk in front of me..creating a loud echo. I have to go to school..with Li. Seen together, coming from the same area..this could stir up some trouble.

A knock came from the door behind me. I rubbed my forehead and stood up from the chair, and maneuvered towards the door.

"Who is it?"  
"Look, just because you're living here now.."

I groaned loudly and opened the door.  
"doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, or cause any unnecessary noise pollution."

I scoffed, "Unnecesary noise pollution? Good sense of vocabulary coming out of your mouth scared me indeed rather than not following your rules."

"You trying to be funny here?" Li pointed his fist at me.

"Nope." I smiled. He deserves this lovely type of attention.

"You better watch it, because I can kick you out anytime I want."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Is that a threat?"

"It can be if you want."  
He was just inches from my face..and god. I did tell him a while ago to buy a breath mint. Turns out he never did so.

"Well why don't you tell that to the door." I slammed the door shut, hoping a damaged muscle on his nose or two. Unfortunately, by utter disappointment, no groan of pain was heard, only annoyed footsteps and a door nearby slam..which created 'unnecessary noise pollution.'

He needs to follow his own rules.

I bent down near the edge of the bed, and picked up my bag, which felt heavier than it normally is. I shrugged and carried it to my desk anyway.

Wait, I need to unpack first. I should put some of my stuff in the bathroom. I dropped my bag in the middle of the room, and took out all my toiletries. Opening the door, I peeked out the hall.

No sign of Li.

I hopped to the bathroom, and heard a bang. I stuck my head out of the bathroom, the hall was still quiet and still as ever. I ignored it, and went back to my unpacking.

After a while, I went back into my bedroom, picking up my bag.

"Now to finish my homewo-" This bags feels heavier than it was, it's like someone put a curse on it or what the hell?

Now I'm going to digg through this problem and-

20 POUND WEIGHTS!

Theres 1..2...3 of them in my bag? Okay now who the hell...? Oh boy, ohhh...

I swayed my door opened, and stomped over to his, and pounded as hard as I could.

His door quietly clicked, and opened, revealing a sleepy Li rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"Oh just because you're in drama doesn't mean you can do it outside of school, now rub off the act. Did you do this?" Holding out one of the 3 20 pound weights, he raised his eyebrows. "N-No I didn't."

If you really pay close attention, you can instantly tell he is hiding a big grin, which pissed me .

Maybe if I dropped it on his foot or something, I'd feel better. I let go of the weight, and let it fall, feeling my happy bar rise. By unfortunate occurrence, it missed.

"What the hell? Becareful with this thing! I could have broken a foot!" Li jumped back. "I'm suprise you didn't figure out the point of dropping this thing."

I walked back into my room, and took out the weights and left them in front of Li's door. "Let's see how you like it." I mumbled to myself and rushed back into the room to do my homework.

* * *

_Dear Another Peice of Paper that I am Unwilling to Throw Away,_

_I got a plan boiling,_  
_A huge plan._  
_-Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**_Yes! Now to work on Act 7!_**

**Thank you all for the reviews, very much appreciated!**

**-Al  
P.S Pweasee..R&R? :3**


	7. Act 7

**Hello Hello! I'm back and recovered! :3 I'm suppperr sorry it took so long! **

**Thank you all for the reveiws, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though its a little..  
erm, distraught?  
Heheheh! **

**-Al**

* * *

Chapter 7

Buttoning up my pearly white blouse, I watched myself in the mirror, making sure I don't miss a button, or put it in the wrong slot. Just as I finished the last button, I clenched my hands together.  
Every morning after getting dressed, Grandma would always tell me how much I would look more like my mother each day.

I really miss her… I shook my head and held back the tears. Grandma wouldn't want me to cry about this, I should be strong.

"_There, there little Sakura, now you mustn't cry.."  
Grandma gently stroked my hair as I cried into her fragile lap.  
"B-But I miss Mommy…Daddy, and brother. I don't r-remember..but I miss them, so much!" _

_Grandma leaned closer and whispered into my ear. _

"_They are with you, little Sakura. You don't see them, but they can see you..be strong. Crying will only make you weaker. But if you must, don't hold it in forever. It will only make it worse. You're still young little Sakura, you shouldn't let sadness take over you.."_

Those words burned into my mind ever since the day she said them, I never forgot about it.  
I turned around and pick up my small bag.

Fortunately, there's no school today, so I can leave the Li residence and head to penguin park for some peace.  
Yes it's late..but I need to get out of this hell hole.

I twisted my door open, and peeked for anyone nearby, coast was clear. So, I stepped out, turned around and carefully closed my door. When I turned back around to leave, I jumped and gave out a startled gasp.

"Where do you think you're going Kimonoto?" Li stands before me with his arms crossed, his amber eyes burning into mine. "Uh..out." I mumbled, facing the ground to avoid his eyes. I didn't want to deal with this at the moment.  
"It's late out. Why?"  
"Because." I shoved past him and walked downstairs out the door.

As I arrived to the park, the air got chillier and dark clouds were slowly covering the stars. I should have bought a jacket damnit! I shrugged to myself and sat down on a bench. I'd rather freeze…than walk back into that house right now.  
I opened my bag and took out my scripts, study time.

By the time I quietly recited the whole thing, the sun completely vanished, the wind blew softly and clouds covered the entire sky. I heard some crashing thunder nearby. Shit.

It's going to rain, and I'm not good around storms. At all, they're my biggest fear.

Of all days, why did I have to be outside in a storm? At least no rain poured yet. Maybe I can get back in time before the storm gets worse.  
I sat up from the bench and searched both ways of the street, trying to figure out which side I came from. It was dark, and the street lights were dim. Damn I wish I ate some carrots before I left, legend has it carrots can let you see better in the dark.

I shook my head, anyhow that's not the point, the thing is, how do I get back! I heard footsteps nearby, maybe someone can help me, a majority of people knows where the Li residence would be!

I quickly walked up to someone nearby, which actually turned out to be 2 beastly looking men. I happen to get shivers looking at them.

"Um, excuse me, can one of you tell me how to get back to-"

"Well, lookie here Steve, a pretty little girl is lost. Shall we help her you think?" The other man nods back.  
Oh crap, these guys are bad news. I need to get away, get away.

"Um, never mind..I'm fine now." I quickly turned around to escape but one known as 'Steve' caught hold of my wrist.

"You wanted our help, we'll help you." Crap, shit, DAMN! I struggled to slide out of his hand, but it only made his grip tighter, which is nearly stopping the flow of my blood pressure towards my hand.

Since that failed, I used my free hand and tried taking a punch towards him, it succeeded, but he was mad now. He slammed me against a tree, hitting my head roughly.

He took both of my hands and the other guy kept my legs together so I wouldn't be able to kick them. "Let me go!" Screaming as hard as I could, nothing was in sight, except for a hand blindly covering my mouth.

"You better be quiet dear, or things won't go well." Feeling liquid trickle down my head, I struggled harder. My heart was racing, was this the end of me?  
The guy, not Steve took out a small pocket knife from his pocket a pointed it closely against my neck. "One more movement and your blood will be shed."

Oh god, I'm finished. My muscles were tensed, but I stopped moving, I didn't want to make it worse. I winced as I felt the blade pinch my skin, creating a small slice.

"Just hold still little girl, It'll be over soon." I heard them chuckle and one got their hand pulling on the buttons of my blouse.

"No!" I muffled through the rough hand, but it didn't work.

"Shit! I see a police car nearby, leave her Steve, let's scram!" But Steve didn't move.  
"Nah, they won't see us, the trees keep us hidden." Steve planted a disgusting grin on his face and pulled off a few of my buttons.

Again, I started pull back from them, but there was only a tree trunk behind me. I couldn't move..I was done for. I'm sorry...for everything I've done.

I was just about giving up when I realized the pressure of the man's hand was gone. They were both gone, what happened?

I rubbed my hand against my neck, and shuddered after touching the bloody slit. Sitting for a few minutes, I waited for my heart to slow down, and catch my breath.

I'm so tired..I just want to get back into that safe room of Li's residence. Oh god, what will Li do if he sees me like this? I closed the top of my blouse that they pulled open. Despite the buttons pulled off, I was able to keep it closed.

So scared, I didn't know what to do. I need to find my way back… I wanted to cry, so much was happening right now, I could go into shock any moment now.

I made my way out of the park, guessing the direction to head towards. As I was rubbing my bloody head from hitting the tree, rain started pouring. Great…..

Eventually, I made it back to the mansion, my clothes and hair were sticking to me, and my cuts were burning. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and it got harder to breathe.

Standing in front of the door, I was too scared to enter. Maybe if I could just quietly get in…Li won't hear me.

Thunder crashed, nearly screaming I ran inside the mansion. I tiredly walked up the stairs, not giving a crap if anyone saw me or not. I need to shower…wash everything away. Yes, that's what I'll do.

About to go into the bathroom, the door opened to see Li coming out of it rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He abruptly stopped in his tracks after noticing my presence.

"Kimonoto?..what happened to you? You're bleeding!" Li's eyes widened by the sight of my bloody head/neck, slightly ripped blouse, sopping wet clothes and my eyes halfway shut.

I ignored his question and walked past him, continuing to the bathroom. Li backed up and grabbed my shoulder. I shut my eyes and winced in fear, not wanting anyone to touch me.

"Wha- What have you been doing? We're you outside?" Li leaned in closer.

"Let go of me…" I whispered, looking away, avoiding to meet his eyes.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" His voice became tense, I haven't heard him this way before.

I shook my head and pushed his hand off my shoulder. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I would have walked into the bathroom, but my legs couldn't move. I couldn't move. When his hand was on my shoulder… it was so warm, and I didn't expect Li to show a side of concern.

My side leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sakura? Hey!" I hugged my knees against my chest and looked up at Li, shaking my head.

He bent down towards me, putting his hand on my head. "Did you…run into someone?" I nodded, giving him a look of fear. Just answering that question, it seemed as if he already knows what had happened.

I felt a tear run down my eye, and eventually, it all started pouring. It was so cold in here, my clothes were becoming cold and damp. "I-I feel terrible." I sniffed through each word. Li couldn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around me tightly, I froze by his action.

He would never do something like this, not to me at least. But he was so warm, I didn't feel cold anymore. I clenched his shirt, burying my head into his chest.

"Just let it out…" Li whispered into my ear. "Let it all out, it's okay to cry in these situations."

I nodded and cried my heart out. For whatever reason you were doing this, Li, thank you. Eventually, after a long moment of tears, I was about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

He gently stroked my hair and each stroke was like a lullaby, making me even more tired. "Thank you Li….thank you…thank-" I shut my eyes, with Li's lullaby sending me into peaceful darkness.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 7 completed! I know I know, it's so, wow.  
Hahaha but notice Li and Sakura were being nice to each other ;D Why wouldn't they be?  
Chapter 8 soon, please rate and reveiw!**

**-Al**


	8. Act 8

**I am so...so...sooo sorry for not updating this story, I had an intense writers block and forgot how this story was going to end, so I decided to make a new ending for it lol. (Not gonna happen for a while :P)**

**Plus, school has been smacking me in the face too...thank god for break!**

**Anyway, enjoy..I hope this story hasn't gotten too depressing =...= Things will get better, eventually...**

**-Al**

* * *

"What…where am I? It's so warm in here, comfy…where?" I rolled over to my side and dug my head deeper into this-this comfortable object.

What happened last night? I don't seem to remember anything. Had a bad dream… some guys were messing around, and a storm came by…

Thunder crashed and I bolted from bed, screaming. Covering my ears, I hid my face into the blanket in front of me.

This was real, this was all real. It really did happen. I covered my ears tighter as more thunder rolled. A figure ran into the room, but it was too dark to make it out.

"Sakura are you all right? I heard a scream." Li. What was he so worried for? Suddenly remembering about being in his arms last night, I ignored his presence and kept my face hidden in the blanket.

Li sat down on the bed and put his hand on my back shoulder as I flinched from his touch. "Are you feeling better now? You got sick from being soaked in the rain." He asked as he took his hand off.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "I just want to go home now."

"Why don't you then, no one said you had to stay here….for no reason?"  
I shook my head in the covers; I didn't want Li to see me. "That's the thing, I can't."

"Well why not? I mean, this isn't even your place. You got your grandma to be with anyhow. "  
"She's gone…" I whisper so quietly, I wasn't even sure if he heard me or not.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that." I shot my face up, glaring into his dark amber circles with my watery eyes. "She's dead Li! Dead! I can't go back, everyone's gone! I'm only stuck in this place because Yelan is the closest person my family knew, there's nowhere else to go!"

Li could only stare at me silently in shock. He had nothing to say, and whatever, I didn't need to hear anything he says. I looked away from his eyes, too embarrassed for him to see me like this.

Instead of saying anything, Li put his hand on one of mine, and his free arm went over my shoulders leaning me closer to him. My head was between the nape of his neck and his shoulder, close to a point where I can just faintly hear his heartbeat beating in a slow rythm.

As warm as he was, his touch brought disturbing pictures of last night, causing me to jerk a bit and took my head off his shoulder, separating our distance. After what had happened, it was going to be hard for me to gather up trust for anyone.

"You're not alone Sakura, you have us now. Me, Wei, and my mom."

"I know, but it- it's not the same…" I muttered, looking down and with a loose string on a blanket.

"Not the same as family, I understand. My father…he left us when I was young. I never really cared though, I don't remember him that well."

I sniffed quietly, feeling few strands of teardrops siding down my damp cheeks and glanced at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, choking on my words from each sob. Li kept looking into my eyes, there were nothing mean about them. Not this time…but can I trust them so easily?

"Look," He sighed. "I'm really sorry about saying anything bad earlier about your Grandma. I mean, I no one told me that-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. Fine? ….Fine? God dammit! I don't have a family. I'm a fricking orphan, how is this fine?

I jerked my head away from his glance and put my hand on my throat where my cut was, now covered with some bandage.

These tears of mine just wouldn't surrender. When will they stop falling out?

Feeling the rough bandage, the scene of the knife and the men rushed through my mind again. Thunder crashed and light filled up the room. My heart began pounding as the roaring thunder interrupted the silence.

"Is that why you can't act it out?"

I raised my head and turned it, peering over towards Li's face in the shadow. "What?"

"The last time you practiced…you weren't able to say anything from the script. Did your grandmother's death cause it possibly?" Li asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged, but thoughts scattered through my mind. It could be true, I mean there's no other reason…

"I can see why. She was your inspiration wasn't she? You only family member." Li gave himself a nod.

He has a good point, she was everything to me, not just my grandmother. "But she's gone, so what good is that now? I can't act anymore…" I rubbed my damp cheeks with my sleeve. "They'll have to look for a replacement for me."

"And just give up like that?" Li hesitated.

"I don't have a choice! You saw me on that stage! Nothing came out!" I replied, raising my voice.

"But we can keep trying though…" He said quietly as another thunder rolled.

"We?" There's no way I'm going to be able to get my 'act' together… "Li…I'm finished, okay? Done. I even try practicing myself, quietly while no one else is around, but I just…can't…" I frowned and stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Li asked, standing as well.

I don't really want to be here anymore…but what choice do I have? It's either stay or go outside and get attacked again. "The bathroom…I just need to be alone for a bit." I scowled, opening the door and left into the hall.

The extreme darkness of the hall gave me shivers, I had to use my hands to maneuver my way to the bathroom. When I eventually got there, I stepped inside, closed the door and turned on the light.

I glared at myself in the mirror. My other self, that I've never seen before. My face was pale, washed out like I didn't feel well. I got some padding on my neck and forehead, and fear was wiped across my face. This wasn't me. I was never like this.

I raised my hand to the small padding on my neck and ripped it off with my fingers, revealing a fresh wound. Instantly regretting it, I didn't realize there was still some blood on it. I'm not good with blood…

I covered my mouth with my hand, getting a terrible, sick feeling in my stomach. I lifted the lid of the toilet and knealed down. Not being able to help it, I threw up in it and groaned quietly.

"It's just a bad day…" I whispered to myself. "A really bad weekend. Just go to bed Sakura, sleep, and it will be better tomorrow. Li and I will yell at each other again, I'll go back to school, practice the scripts if I can…" I mumbled to myself as I stood back up to the sink and washed myself off.

Once dried my hands and taking care of things, I opened the door into the dark room and left. Walking down the hall, I bumped into a figure and yelled loudly, backing away.

"Sakura, calm down, it's just me."

I reconized the voice in an instant. "Li…" I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Bu—Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine." I replied and blindly walked around him, back into my room and laid on the bed.

Just a bad weekend…go to sleep, everything will go away tomorrow.

* * *

**Poor Sakura.. ;-; Sorry if my writing skills went down xD**

**Lol, I promise I won't wait another year to write a chapter haha...but give me a bit of time _**

**Please rate and reveiw! The magic button is down there :3**

**-Al**


	9. Act 9

**Ohh my god. I just realized I've been spelling Sakura's last name wrong, the wholeeee time. **

**Why didn't no one tell me! Now i'm flustered _  
It's Kinomoto right, right?  
Or is it Kimonoto? (How I originally spelled it)  
...**

**O_o **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Groggily, I slowly opened my eyes. The room was still dark, still raining outside. I knew it was morning though.

I sat myself up from the bed, scanning around the room. It was quiet; everything was quiet except for the patter of the raindrops. Li was probably still asleep.

I yawned, rubbing my eye as I slid off the bed and changed into my day clothes. There was no way I'm forgetting about last night, but I need to keep it together.

A knock interrupted the silence. "Sakura?" I pulled the door just enough for my head to peek through and glared.

"What?" I asked, staring into his tired, amber eyes.

"Doing okay?"

"I'm fine…what does it matter to you anyway?" I hissed. I just wanted things to be back to normal, as in, back to hating and insults thrown against either of us. I still don't get why he's being so nice?

"I was just trying to be nice, what's with you?" Li raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his dark, green shirt.

"Then don't be, I told you I'm okay." I licked my dry lips and let out a sigh, repositioning my feet. "I need to finish getting ready." I said quietly and closed the door.

I stood in front of the long mirror, staring at my wounds. My bangs, thankfully covered the one on my forehead, but I still had to do something about the neck. I didn't want Tomoyo or anyone else to notice.

Instead, I put on a pastel pink long-neck sweater and a black hoodie over it since it was still pouring buckets outside.

Picking up my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and left the room, stepping down the hall before Li noticed.

Opening the front door, I felt the humid air linger inside, breathing in its fresh scent. I went outside and closed the door behind me, walking down the sidewalk to school.

When I arrived, I raised my eyebrows, noticing how empty the halls were. For once…I'm either early or we have a day off.

I walked into my first class of the day, seeing Sensei and took a seat, relieved that I was just really early. I glanced out the window, watching the water drop onto its sill, making little puddles on the wood.

The sound was so calming, sending me to my daydreams in an instant. Since I did have too much free time, I decided to rest for a bit. I put my head in my arms on the desk, closing my eyes.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I finally came to when I felt a pair of hands slam onto my desk. Jerking my head up with my eyes half-opened, I exchanged glances with his piercing amber eyes.

He looked almost…angry?

"Where have you been! You weren't in the house, or anywhere else. I couldn't find you! I thought you ran away." Li asked with a hushed yet tense voice.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea if I did." I replied, rubbing an eye with my fist. "In fact, I'll make plans to do that after school."

"Don't try to be funny, I'm serious about this. Mom-" He coughed. "Yelan told me to keep watch on you, she found out what happened."

I put my hand down and looked up at him. "Wait—you _told _her? You told her about yesterday?"

"I didn't have much of a choice! You were so distraught; I figured if I told her, she'd know what to do." Li took his hands off the table and crossed his arms as usual.

"Aw how sweet, do you think you can ask her to bring my Grandma back too? I'd appreciate that." I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"She's just trying to what's best to make you comfortable and feel at home!" His voice rose a bit.

I put my hands on the desk and stood up from the chair, inches away from his face. "I will _never… _feel at home." I replied angrily.

I felt like breaking down in tears, loosing it, everything is not the way it should be. But no, I got to hold it together. Grandma wouldn't want me to be like this. I need to be strong for Grandma, for myself. I'll just throw it all in the back of my head and forget about it. Every emotion and every memory of this weekend.

But won't that just make me an angry person? It's better than mourning…for me at least.

Li opened his mouth to reply, but a couple of his fan girls found him and squealed, calling him over. "Don't run off like that again." Was all he said before walking away.

I sat back down as Tomoyo approached to my desk. "Hi Sakura-chan."

"Hello." I replied quietly.

"Are you alright? I overheard you and Syaoran-kun. You're staying at his place?"

I only nodded.

As if she knew I didn't want to talk about him, Tomoyo instantly changed the subject with a grin on her face. "You still have to come to my house soon, Sakura-chan. I've made so many kawaii outfits and you still haven't tried them on!"

Before I could reply, the session bell rang as everyone took their seats. I doodled on pieces of paper for the rest of the day, not even paying attention to class, especially not math.

Until rehearsal came around, then I got knots in my stomach.

* * *

**Poor Sakura...again :( Becoming such a stubborn person. When will she finally even BE happy again! Who knows.. *whistle* **

**Anyway, sorry it's so short, I liked how it ended, so I kept it that was :3**

**Pleasee Rate&Reveiw, especially if I kept spelling someone's name wrong without realizing it! D:**

**-Al  
P.s maybe I should change the summary? It doesn't sound much like the story O_o**


	10. Act 10

**Whew...I am on a roll today! Typing rapidly, getting brilliant ideas, yaaah!**

**I don't know when the story is ending, hopefully that's good news. I got so many epic ideas, I can't wait to work on the next chapter!**

**Anyway, made it a bitty longer than the last chapter. :3 **

**On with the storyyy!**

* * *

"Welcome back students, I hope you all had a very good weekend." I wanted to die laughing. "But let's get going, we have work to do!" The instructors voice echoed across the auditorium as I walked down the aisle, setting my backpack in a chair.

All the students scattered around, getting ready for rehearsal. Props came out, crackles of paper here and there, lights went on, and the background was down.

"Let's start with the parents of Colin, then Syaoran will come in and do his part. Act 2, scene 1, let's get it together!"

I let out a small sigh of relief that I didn't have to start right away. I took a seat beside my stuff, about two or three rows away from the stage.

I watched as two students began chattering to each other, practicing their lines as Li came up to the stage, walking up to the two. He began bickering to his 'parents' about things he overheard.

He's so good, I thought. The emotions look pretty believable. I continued watching him recite his lines until I got carried away with my own thoughts.

"Sakura!"

My head jerked, stepping back to reality as I glanced up at the instructor on the stage. "Yes?"

"It's your turn, scene 2. Come on up."

I nodded, opening my bag, pulling out the scripts and stood up. I stepped out of the aisles and onto the stage. Scene two was like a monologue, a solo scene pretty much. The most important of the whole thing pretty much. I had to express all my feelings, like I'm really talking to the audience.

I stood at the center, the edge of the stage with the bright light on my eyes. The audience looked darker, but no one was there, so there was no worry.

I glanced down at the paper I was clutching onto, flipping to scene two and began.

"There were-" I didn't stop on purpose, my voice just stopped on it's own. I swallowed nervously and repeated. "There were days when-" I let out a sigh and glanced at the instructor. "Sorry, give me a second." I said, watching him nod as I looked back down at my paper, then to the empty rows of chairs.

"There were days when-" Just do it Sakura, just say it! "There were…" It was gone, my voice, my thoughts. Everything just shut down, went blank.

I turned back to my teacher with Li now standing beside him as everyone else stared in silence. "One more time…" I muttered and looked back out into the audience, standing quietly.

I heard footsteps approach behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura." Li's touch made me flinch with fear and roughly jerked my shoulder away. Again, I looked back at the instructor and shook my head. "I can't…" I choked, trying to finish my sentence. "I'm sorry." I hopped down the stage, stepping over to my bag as I shoved the papers in and threw the strap over my shoulder.

I heard my name being called out but I ignored them, running out the door.

I felt the raindrops hit my hair and run down my face. I took a deep breath of the humid air and walked further away from the auditorium.

I'm sorry Grandma, it's over. I was growing angry, madness burning inside of me. I pulled out the scripts from my backpack, grabbing the edges. I began ripping all the pages at once, letting out little grunts of anger.

I threw them on the ground as I continued stomping away.

I don't want to go back there, but I don't want to go back to Li's mansion either. I'm going home. My _real _home.

I stood at the porch, putting my hand over the rusted doorknob and twisted it open. The familiar smell lingered out as I went inside.

Everything was empty, every single room. Like no one had lived in here for years. It was dormant. All my belongings, my grandma's belongings, it was gone. Eventually, it will be sold, with all of our memories replaced by another family's.

I walked through every room, imagining everything was still where it was. I eventually reached the kitchen, and subconsciously opened the fridge.

For a moment, I had shook my head but then looked in it again. Did I become delusional? I reached my down into the fridge and pulled out my grandma's sealed Mango Jelly that was left in there.

Did someone forget to take this as well? I observed the unopened jar, growing just a little warmer on the inside.

"Thank you Grandma…" I said to myself and glanced out the window, realizing it had gotten darker.

I know I can't stay here…I should head back before I find any trouble.

I shut the fridge and left the house, giving it one last look before leaving the neighborhood.

Clutching the jar tight in my hands, I continued walking down the sidewalk as the rain slowly went from a sprinkle to a downpour. My speed paced as I finally reached the Li residence and went inside, shaking my head to get the water out.

"Sakura!" I heard footsteps approach from behind but kept walking. "Sakura, get back here!"

I finally stopped and turned around. "What do you want, Li?"

"Why did you run off like that? You gave everyone a fright, we couldn't find you!"

"Guess I wasn't really joking when I meant I was making plans to run away." I replied, watching Li furrow his eyebrows. "I'm going to bed."

I turned around but Li's hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back as I closed my eyes in fear again, letting out a slight whimper, clutching onto the jar with my other hand tightly.

He must have realized what I was thinking and slowly let go of his grasp. "I'm sorry." He apologized as I opened my eyes. "But I'm not going to let you give up just like that."

"How can you even help anyway? You're nothing but some annoying brat." I scowled.

"Me? Annoying? You're the one that's out of it, Sakura. You haven't been yourself, and I don't mean just toward me. You're full of anger now…it's like the old Sakura is hidden in a shell…"

What? Is he trying to tell me that I'm just some angry person who doesn't have any feeling toward anyone? No. It's only okay if I can think like that, not anyone else!

"And whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you get back onto that play." He said, giving me a small smile.

What's he so happy about? This is a punishment for Gods sakes. "I don't have the script anymore, I threw it away." I replied with a frown, looking into his piercing eyes.

"You what?"

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I'm done Li. I give up. That's all there is to it."

I give up.

* * *

**;-; Li's becoming determined though, let's see what happens next. :o**

**Please rate and reveiw, it'd help so much. (Especially if I keep getting a name wrong, *cough cough*) 3**

**-Al**


	11. Act 11

**Heheheyaya, these rapid updates of chapters is my apology letter...thing **

**Pretty much making up for that whole year I stopped writing. I feel so bad lol.**

**Don't you hate it when you read a story and it ends in an incompleted ch and your like...I WANT MORE! *sparta mode* **

**Heheh..yah, Im sorry. XD **

**This has gotta be my fave ch, besides the ones where Sakura and Li constantly insult each other.**

**Onn with the storiee!**

* * *

I buried my face in the soft pillow, listening to the radio I found in 'my bedroom.' I repeated the conversation I had with Li a week or so ago.

"_I give up. That's all there is to it."_

I pretty much just walked away from him after saying that. We haven't talked or looked at each other in a few days. Maybe exchanged glances or glares when we pass in the halls of his house. I stopped showing up to rehearsal and stopped talking to anyone at school. Even Tomoyo.

Now here I am listening to the radio, something I never really do.

The music ended, being replaced with some voices.

_Just a little warning to everyone, the weatherman gave us a heads up. There will be quite a severe thunderstorm tonight. As you can see, it's already pouring, the lightening should come out pretty soon. Best if no one goes out until it calms down._

I let out a grown in the pillow. Great, just my favorite type of weather… I sat up from the bed, turning off the radio and changed into my pajamas.

I hopped back on the bed and slipped into the covers, wrapping it tightly over my shoulder as I laid on my side, staring out the window on the other side of the room.

Realizing how stupid that idea was, lightening flashed, lighting up the whole room. Not long after, thunder rolled. I whimpered and covered my face with the blanket, closing my eyes.

Go to sleep, it's just a storm; it's not going to hurt you.

I tried going to sleep, but the storm just kept going on, when was it going to end? I eventually sat up from the bed, looking at the clock. It was one in the morning and the house was quiet. How can anyone sleep peacefully through this storm?

I don't feel safe in here, I'm too scared.

Thunder rolled again. Without thinking, I hopped off the bed, opening my door and walked straight to the door on the other side of the hall.

I opened it quietly and lightning struck near the house, filling the unfamiliar room with a bright, white light. I closed the door and found the bed on the other end of the bedroom and crawled inside the blanket.

I didn't care if I trusted Li or not, I needed to be with someone. I wanted to feel safe, for once.

Li's eyes jerked opened. I could tell he was about to flip out, but I just held onto his shirt instead, resting my head beside his chest.

"Sakura? What the hell—What are you doing in my room?"

"Please don't kick me out." I whispered. "I'm really scared…"

"You really don't like storm, do you?" Li asked, putting an arm over my shoulder.

I shook my head and laid in silence, listening to the storm. It still scared me, but not as bad. I closed my eyes, trying to make myself fall asleep again.

"How come you never told me about your Grandmother before?" I opened my eyes as Li suddenly asked.

"I guess I was just afraid…that you'd make fun of the fact I was an orphan, or make it worse."

Li let out a sigh, taking his arm off my shoulders. I felt cold. "I wouldn't do that to you, Sakura…"

"Oh really? You sure didn't have any problem insulting me at all the last year or two." I huffed.

"T-That's different…" I heard him mutter. We both became silent again.

I rolled onto my side, facing Li who was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"…It's not just the storm I'm afraid of." I said quietly. I felt so weak right now; I wanted to talk to him. "I'm scared of everything now. I'm scared that I'll to run into strangers again and get hurt…loose someone else." I bit my lip for a moment. "Or loose the only thing I had left, which I just did…"

Li turned his head as I glanced into his eyes that seem to glow just a bit in the dark.

I felt the barrier I kept building since that day I lost my grandma break completely loose. I didn't care what Grandma said about being strong. I've been holding it in too long, and now it's like an explosion.

I felt a small trickle of water drip down my cheek from my eye. Another came, and another after that. "I don't know what to do."

Li shushed me quietly, turning on his and extended his hand out, brushing my tears away with his thumb. "It's not going to happen again." He said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you anymore."

Even if he managed to get rid of a few tears, more just kept coming. I eventually gave out and broke myself free from hiding. Li wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

Like the last time I cried, he stroked my hair lightly. I don't know how he did it, but it was like a hypnotizing lullaby.

I didn't know when the tears would end, but I didn't care. I felt more safe than I had in a weeks.

"P-People die around me…my whole family died." I sobbed. "But I didn't. Why couldn't it have been me instead of all of them? It'd be so much easier this way."

"Don't say that, Sakura. That's not true at all." Li replied as he continued stroking my hair. "You're a really special person. To them, I bet you would have been the hardest person to loose, that's why you're here."

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, but they didn't dry. "But then why did they leave me though?" I shuddered.

"You are really strong, it's amazing you went through this without a single emotion. But you need to know it is okay to cry…it'll only make you a weak person if you hold it in." He put a warm hand across my wet cheek.

I gave him a nod and realized that the storm was going off the whole time and I didn't notice it.

"My god…" I heard Li mutter and glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You weren't lying, my breath smells horrible…"

I couldn't help let out a small smile. "Hey, a smile…I haven't seen one of those since you put that post it note on my forehead." Li grinned and I began laughing.

"Those girls were so disgusted, you deserved it." I chuckled, wiping the water off my cheeks. I was still crying, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. I feel so much better.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he kept an arm wrapped around me, stroking my hair with the other. Are boys always this warm?

"Good to have you back, knucklehead." I heard him whisper.

"It's good to be back, chicken legs." I muttered.

"Hey, I heard that…" Li scowled as I smiled, closing my eyes.

Things were quiet now, both of us had closed our eyes while the storm continued, completely forgetting about it. My tears eventually dried. I knew it probably wasn't over, but for now it was. I was just fine right here, safe in his arms.

"Hey…" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Mm?"

"Thanks Syaoran."

* * *

**...3 3**

**See why I love this chapter? Sakura is finally freee of her emotions (and she finally called him by his first namee) ! So what's gonna happen now? Who knows. *Whistle whistle* **

**Alright that's all for the super rapid update. I gotta go to bed. I'll write more as soon as I can! (Like tomorrow XD)**

**Please Rate and Reveiw! I'd really like to know if I spelled any names wrong.. ;-;**

**-Al**


	12. Act 12

**School starts tomorrow, but I'll try to keep updating as much possible! **

**Not sure what to say now... :3**

**Onn with the storiee!**

* * *

It must have been rainy season.

The water wouldn't stop pouring out of the clouds. Whether the rain was just a sprinkle or downpour, there wasn't really a moment when it stopped. Maybe for a minute and a half it did, but didn't count.

I looked up at the sky, letting the water drop on my face. It was growing a bit colder each day, I knew winter was approaching.

It's been a few days since that night I, out of nowhere, ran into Syaoran's bed and lost it. Nothing really changed after that. Except for us.

He stopped insulting me, kept checking on myself every now and then. He even greets me at school and talks a bit. Now his 'fan girls' are getting suspicious.

We're not even growing closer or anything, not that I know of. I mean..yeah…I hide in his bed during storms, and we'll catch ourselves holding hands every now and then. But does that mean anything?

Not that I know of.

We're just friends now I guess. But there's one thing that always stumped me. What is this weird feeling in my stomach? It's unexplainable. Whenever I look at him, his amber eyes or when he speaks…this weird 'pain' happens.

I don't get it at all.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. Turning around, Wei was standing in front of me with an umbrella. "We should go in, Sakura…the rain is getting heavy and dinner is ready." He held the umbrella over my head, shielding myself from the water.

I gave him a nod and followed him into the warm place. The mansion I grew more comfortable in. I entered the dining room, where a long table stood with delicate dishes set up in front of a few seats.

I sat down beside the edge and heard some footsteps. Syaoran walked in, running a hand through his hair as he yawned tiredly. "God I hate naps…" I heard him mutter as he sat down across from me.

He did look like he just woke up from a nap, his eyes looked groggy and his hair was sticking out in all directions, even his clothes were wrinkled.

But there was one issue. That weird feeling in my stomach was back.

Wei handed us our dinner as we began eating quietly, not so sure what to say.

"How's rehearsal coming along…?" I suddenly asked, stabbing the tender chunk of meat with my fork.

"They still can't find another lead, but I'm getting the hang of memorizing it." He replied and picked up his cup, drinking.

"Before I came here…did you live by yourself?" I was curious about him now, what his life is like, or was like before I came along.

Syaoran only shrugged. "Sort of. I have a couple of insane sisters who would visit sometimes, and a cousin too, but I don't really mind being alone or not. I have Wei." He set down the fragile cup.

The weird feeling in my stomach grew bigger, making me lose my appetite. I set my fork down on the plate and rested my chin in my hand.

"Everything okay?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrows as I nodded.

"I'm good, I'm not very hungry." I stood up from the table, picking up the plate. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, I'll be out back."

I put my plate away and left the room, going out to the back of the mansion. There was just something about the rain I grew to love; I didn't know what it was.

I took a step outside into the clean, humid air and walked down the small rocky path. There were plants everywhere and trees that led to what looked like a forest of some sort in the back.

A few minutes of silence and I could feel someone standing behind me. I peered over my shoulder, only to face Syaoran walking up beside me. "Nice out, isn't it?" He asked as I replied with a nod.

"It's getting cooler, I'm going to have to start stocking up on winter clothes." I said as I heard him chuckle. I felt his hand near mine and reached out, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Did you ever finish that math project?" I asked.

"Math project?" I glanced up at Syaoran, noticing the surprised expression.

"What? You know…that huge packet we got?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god…why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm screwed!" Syaoran smacked his forehead in disappointment.

"Are you serious? I need help with it though!"

"I need answers to cheat off of!"

We stared at each other in the rain and began laughing. "Guess I'll have to find someone else." He said while I peered into his eyes. They weren't as strong, as tense as they were once during rehearsal. His eyes were much softer now.

But the feeling in my stomach remained the same.

I took my hand away from his and wrapped my arms around his chest, resting my head against his neck. Syaoran replied by wrapping his around me as well. "You okay?" I heard him ask and nodded.

"Just wanted a hug." I smiled, absorbing his warmth. How can boys be this warm all the time? It's like there's a sun inside of them…

But not this one. Syaoran isn't just any sun. He's the brightest sun there is out there, the most radiant. And he was able to light my way around. Syaoran's my sun.

At that moment, I knew exactly what that feeling in my stomach meant…

* * *

**:3 Any guesses?**

**Rate and reveiw please? (So I can get my spelling correct :3)**

**-Al**


	13. Act 13

**Helllooooo *trollface***

**...On with the storiee! **

* * *

My head jerked upwards as the lunch bell rang. As students scattered to leave the room, I bent down to grab my bag and pulled it over my shoulder, leaving the desk.

Instead of walking to the lunch room where everyone else was headed, I went the opposite direction, that is, until I reached the building I had stopped going to. The auditorium.

Opening it's giant doors that groaned, I took a step in, looking around for anyone then closed the doors.

I went down the aisle at the end, putting my hand out, feeling each seat on the edge of each row while I approached the stage. I got up the stairs, throwing my bag down on a step and walked to the center stage.

It had been a while since I was up here, spatting insults toward Syaoran, practicing my lines, laughing with some fellow students. I didn't know how I would get that back.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and then out. "There were times when-" I muttered "A lot of these moments-" Come on Sakura… "I wanted to tell you-" I tried practicing my lines, but I couldn't finish any of them.

"Maybe I can help you with that?"

I let out a gasp, turning myself around to see the person of the voice that spoke behind me. From the side of the stage, I saw Syaoran walk out.

"God—you scared the shit out of me Syaoran…how long were you here? What are you doing here?" I pulled my bangs out of my eyes, getting a better look at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"I was backstage before you even came in. Someone asked me to fix one of the little gimmicks in the back."

"Well say something before you sneak up on me like that next time!" I sighed, walking toward the edge of the stage.

"Sorry about that." I heard him chuckle and approach a little closer. "You still need help?"

"I don't have my scripts…I ripped them apart. Didn't you hear me earlier anyway? I couldn't say anything." I sat down on the edge, letting my feet hang off as Syaoran joined, sitting beside me.

"I have mine, and you don't need yours for now. But there's…something I want to try though."

I raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with him. "Try what?"

"Let's see how well you remember the script; we'll do the second to last scene."

"Second to last…? I don't think I read that scene."

"Everyone has, don't worry about it, let's just start." He gave me a little smirk and I raised both of my eyebrows this time, trying to remember the scene.

"There's something I've realized." I heard him say and looked at him.

Am I going to be able to do this?

"I have to give you a promise, a seal that can never be broken."

Whenever I open my mouth, nothing comes out, what good is this going to do—

My thoughts were immediately interrupted when I felt a hand across my cheek. I glanced into his amber eyes with a curious expression. He leaned in closer until I felt his lips press gently against mine.

Wait-what…what is this? I could have sworn my heart just stopped beating for a second…a minute maybe. It shocked me at first, but I eventually closed my eyes, embracing his warm lips.

That feeling in my stomach came back again, but it wasn't really pain…it was like butterflies or something. Whatever it was though, I really liked it…

Seconds, which felt like minutes, his lips left mine and I opened my eyes, staring in surprise, growing red. "A promise that can't ever be broken…no matter what anyone says." I whispered.

A huge smile grew across his face. "You did it."

I didn't know what he was talking about first, still trying to puzzle together the fact he just kissed me. But then it clicked. I just said a full line out of the script.

"I did it…" I muttered and began smiling. "I did it, Syaoran!" I was smiling so much, laughing, so much to the point it probably looked really cheesy. But I was so happy, and it's thanks to him.

I pounced onto him, giving Syaoran a quick hug and stood up, hopping over to my bag and picked it up. I threw it over my shoulder and gave him another glance with a smile.

"I have to go get another copy of the scripts, I need to start practicing." I giggled, growing more excited. "You're amazing!" I grinned and skipped down the stairs, running out of the auditorium.

I can't believe this! I got my only thing I enjoy back, I feel so happy, and on the plus side…I just got a kiss from Syaoran…_the_ Syaoran I have grown to like over time.

Running into the empty drama classroom, I went into the office where I found my instructor. "I want another copy." I shouted, scaring him with my sudden command.

"Sakura? What are you- A script?" I gave him a nod, grinning. "Does that mean…?"

"I'm back. I went through some crap during then, I apologize, but I would love to get back onto that stage."

I watched as my teacher nodded, pulling out a packet from his drawer and handed it to me. "Good to have you back, Sakura. Come for rehearsal tomorrow."

I thanked him and took the papers out of his hands, running out of the room.

Is this amount of happiness even possible?

I couldn't get the smile off my face, I kept replaying that scene we practiced over in my head. It was my first kiss too.

In an instant, my smile slowly faded as the word scene kept repeating.

Scene…

Scene…

He never told me how he felt. He never said anything. I just had my first kiss…with someone I really liked, but he…

I clutched onto my script tightly.

Was that kiss even real, or was it just part of the whole act…?

* * *

**Ohh... *trollface* **

**Rate and reveiw pleasee! I'm still flustered from spelling Sakura's last name wrong! **

**-Al**


	14. Act 14

***Apologies, apologies***

**I'm so sorrie I delayed this for a week! I had a project, a huge project for history that held me back in all of my classes as well as writing this chapter! D':**

**Anyway, it's finally posted!**

**On with the storieee!**

**P.S I just want to thank you all for the sweet reviews, you all are just absolutely amazing, I love your support! Thank you again :)**

* * *

The lunch bell rang as I wandered to class with the question burning through my head like a laser.

_Was it all just part of the act? _

Now, I'm not one of those sappy girls who are desperate for love or anything of some sort, like Syaoran's creepy fan girls…but I really, I don't know…

He means so much to me; I was beginning to realize it the last few days. Are these feelings supposed to happen this fast? I wasn't completely sure, I didn't know how I exactly felt at this moment.

Mixed feelings? Confusion? My mind is like going through some sort of mumble jumble driving me crazy.

I noticed Syaoran in the hall, leaning against the locker and, what it looks like to be, flirting with the girl standing in front of him. I passed the two with a straight face, looking away like I didn't care at all. But did I?

Absolutely.

But I shouldn't make a big fuss out of it, he probably doesn't even like me anyway despite that kiss, it was only for practice.

"Hey, green-eyed alien!" I heard a shout from behind, quickly pausing in my tracks. Spinning around, I faced Syaoran exchanging glares. "What?" I scowled.

"We got rehearsal after school, you better be there or I'll drag your tongue there." Great, he's back…

I rolled my eyes and continued to class, ignoring his presence. It's best to leave this alone.

"You better not walk away while I'm talking to you, fish-face!" I heard him shout. What the…that's the best he's got? Someone's been forgetting to read the dictionary of insults.

"Shut up, dumbass and let me go to class!" What happened? I thought he changed…Was that just a figment of my imagination? I guess it's better this way, no one will find out what had happened.

"Dumbass? Did you just call me a dumbass?" Syaoran's eyebrows rose out of confusion.

"You started it." I scowled, crossing my arms.

"If you were twice as smart, you'll still be stupid." Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows. Oh..it's _on._

"It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork." I boasted angrily.

"Dumbshit."

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother was!" I spun around in an instant, walking down the hall. A small grin grew across my face, proudly.

I won this round.

"Positions everyone! Let's get rehearsing!" The instructor clapped, echoing across the auditorium.

Groaning quietly, I threw my head back in a seat of the audience, staring at the tall ceiling. I didn't exactly feel like rehearsing, not since I had that fight with Syaoran.

I don't even get his problem anyway. He's been so nice to me for a while…and now he just boasts terrible things at me. I think he has serious issues. I'm not even looking forward to going back home.

"Okay, just a heads up for some of you, we're only rehearsing with the students that have smaller parts and working on the background, the rest of you can have the day off."

Even though I had just came back to rehearsing, I was thankful, just for today, to not rehearse with Syaoran.

In an instant, I picked up my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and left the auditorium in seconds without a word. Take that, Syaoran.

The weather outside felt cool, but it was getting colder since winter is approaching quickly. Why do I keep forgetting a jacket? Even when it rains, I'll forget a jacket.

Beside me, I noticed a 3 foot brick wall along the sidewalk. Just looking for something to do, I hopped on it, extending out my arms carefully as I skillfully walk down the wall, keeping my balance.

I glanced up at the cloudy sky that colored the whole town grey due to lack of Sun. Taking in a deep breath, absorbing the fresh air, I enjoyed the natural scenery, quiet and peaceful.

That is, until my foot decided to twitch at the worst time. Sending me falling off the wall.

In seconds, I could have sworn my life flashed before my eyes until I was caught by a pair of warm arms. Opening my eyes, I glanced up at the figure that caught me.

"Syaoran?"

"Are you okay? You could have gotten seriously injured. That wall grows higher the further down it gets!" He replied with a worried expression on his face. He's being nice to me…

"Hold up!" I quickly adjusted myself, leaving his arms and stood in an upright position. "What's up with the act, Syaoran? First, you're all Satan toward me earlier and now you're acting different?" I questioned, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? I was just trying to be nice, you almost got killed!" His tone changed and I rolled my eyes.

"How long were you behind me anyway?" I suddenly realized. Was I being followed? He was watching the whole time?

"We both kind of go in the same direction in case you didn't notice…" Syaoran replied. This is so weird, his attitude keeps changing. "Come on, let's get home before it rains." He began walking past me.

Standing for a moment, I hesitated but finally gave up and followed him, still pissed off from the fight earlier.

But unexpectedly, I felt our fingers intertwine like nothing had ever happened, holding each other's hands tightly. My face regrettably grow red as I glance around, trying to prevent him from seeing.

Syaoran's such a nice guy, but he's such an idiot….

Who the hell knows what's going on in his mind.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...will update as soon as I can :)**

**Please rate and review, magic button is right down there!**

**-Al**


	15. Act 15

**I'm back ~**

**Terribly sorry for not posting.**

**Since a terrible death of a very best friend has arrived into my life, (my bird, don't judge. He was my best friend, there for everything I went through) I completely gave up on everything.**

**Now that I'm catching up with tutoring, therapy, The Hunger Games (;D) and all**

**I'm back with a new start...well...new chapter. :)**

**Anyway, enough about me. This is for you.**

**Enjoy **

**-Al**

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I peered up from my plate of stabbed and destroyed dinner to face the amber-eyed boy in front of me. "Not with scumbag across the table creepily stare at me while I profoundly kill my food." I glared in response.

It was true though, I could feel his intense eyes the moment I sat in front of him at the dinner table. It was causing chills to run down my spine.

"Just a question." I watched him shrug and move his sharp eyes to his dinner plate. This bipolar guy was getting on my nerves, and I needed to get down to the core of his cracked-up emotions.

Somehow that is.

"What's your problem?" Yeah, what _is_ his problem? And was that…that kiss an act? Yes, I still wanted to know. My stomach still tickles every time I see those eyes.

"What problem? You're the one that starts raising your voice at me." Syaoran glared. Are we just both messed up in general?

"I never raise my voice at you!" I replied, raising my voice in irony.

"Speak for yourself, smart one." He crossed his arms, responding with such an intimidating stare. My stomach churns. Angrily.

I let out a pissed sigh and set the napkin, previously on my lap, onto the table and scooted myself from the table. "That's it. I'm not hungry." I pick up the fragile plate and put it away before making my way upstairs.

I could feel tension between the two of us now. Lately, we've pissed each other off, and not the usual way. It wasn't the same, 'slapstick' humor but more of actual anger.

Now I knew I wouldn't get near him for a while.

And just as if someone planned this like an act, by another ironic means, thunder crashed and lightening light up the mansion.

I let out a shriek and ran up the stairs into my room. This was the loudest we've had so far, and I could hear the wind thrashing around. I closed my blinds in almost a panic and hid in my bed.

I was beginning to regret any sort of tension I had between Syaoran because I wanted nothing more than to hide under his covers, in his safe arms as I always did during these nights.

But this was the worst, and I couldn't do it.

To distract myself, I turned on a small light on the small table by the bed and pulled out the script. Quietly, I began to flip through the pages, quoting some lines every now and then.

Until I came across the second to last scene.

The image popped into my mind, the obvious memory and I could still feel the warm sensation on my lips. Angry, realizing it was just part of the script, part of his 'job' I threw the script aside and hid my head under the covers.

Whatever stupid thing is going on between us, I really want it to stop. I didn't want things to go back to the normal days of 'insults', I just want Syaoran and I to be friends, or talk…without ending up with terrible comments.

More than friends?

It couldn't be possible. He has way too many fan girls for that. They'd kill me from jelousy and Syaoran never saw me like that. Or never will.

Rolling thunder echoed and rain slammed against the walls. This may be a big mansion, but the walls couldn't easily hide the sound.

I buried my face into the pillow, forcing myself to fall asleep. But my mind was on other things.

Remembering that horrible incident a while ago, almost a month or two, I moved my hand up to my neck, feeling what is now a light scar from the sharp blade.

It still haunted me to this day, but I had forgotten and been comforted by him.

Syaoran…

No thunder yet, but lightening blinded her through the covers. Then just when I thought it was over, two loud rolls of thunder echoed through the sky, sending the worst terror throughout my nerves.

Where was it? The comforting presence?

I couldn't help but let out a helpless scream that was very clearly echoed through the halls.

"Syaoran!"

* * *

**There you have it. New chapter soon, I promise. **

**I hate those darn cliffhangers. **

**Anyway, PLEASE let me know if you catch any 3rd person writing in here, it's a habit I have from writing in my class and I've caught myself with some on here. **

**Thank you all for not giving up on my story.**

**I love each and every one of you, no matter what. :)**

**-Al**


	16. Act 16

**Here you go, another chapter.**

**;)**

**-Al**

* * *

The silence was long and dreadful, it nearly created a piercing echo. Interruptions of the thunder occurred frequently.

Why is it so quiet? I don't like it…

I stirred out of the covers and my feet made contact with the chilly ground. Slowly, I opened the door and left the room. Taking little steps at a time, I knocked on the door in front of me lightly and twisted it open.

"Li…?" I barely whispered. "Are you in here?" I stepped inside and glanced around, noticing the empty, neatly made bed. Weird, I would have expected him in here by now. He's always in this room around this time.

I closed the door and made my way down the narrow halls until my eyes searched for the dark stairs. Is he still at the dinner table? I thought until I reached my last step and walked through the large hall, passing an empty dining room.

I searched to my left this time and peered at the grand living room, just faintly lit up by a TV. "Syaoran?" I whispered again and approached it, knowing this was either my last option, or I would have to scavenge the halls on the other side of this huge mansion.

Walking past a couch, I came across a figure from the corner of my eye and jerked my head toward the couch I had passed. I nearly crapped my pants.

"Wha-Hello?" My eyes outlined a sleeping figure on it and I bent down on the side of the armrest. "Syaoran?" I asked quietly. Why did he fall asleep out here? That never happens.

Syaoran stirred a bit. I glanced at the television and then back with a small smile. Silly you, falling asleep while you were watching TV. I stood back up and walked over to the screen to shut it off, feeling that haunting chill that darkness had engulfed the room.

Letting out a whimper, lightening lit up the room in multiple flashes. I nervously stepped away from the television and swallowed away the fear.

Returning to the couch, I picked up the small, folded blanket from a soft chair beside a piano and unfolded it. "I don't like how we've been having tensions between us lately…" I muttered, putting it over the sleeping body.

"I just want us to get along…for once. Without your stupid mood swings." I stood in silence for a moment, staring down at his sleeping face in the darkness. So peaceful…he really does look like a kid asleep, without those tense eyes.

I leaned over, planting a light kiss on his forehead and sat down beside Syaoran, sharing a bit of the blanket.

The storm continued, always at its worst during the night, but she wasn't scared. Not while she's beside him. He always made her feel so…safe. Even without trying.

"Even if it was all just an act, or there's some other girl, I would probably…always still feel the same about you." I whispered, resting my head against his shoulder before falling asleep peacefully, just missing the small smile that grew on Syaoran's face.

* * *

**Okay, yes...I made this really short.**

** I just HAD to make the last sentence the cliffhanger of this chapter.**

** Longer one next, I promise. :)**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, you're all very sweet! Love you support!**

**-Al**


	17. Act 17

**Longer chapter, as I promised! :)**

** En****joy,**

**-Al**

* * *

Hmm…

It's so warm, so soft. I'm too comfortable to move. I don't even want to open my eyes.

Where am I?

I remembered what happened last night; I fell asleep on the couch with him in the middle of the storm.

The light is so bright, turn it off. I said turn it off. Are you listening?

My eyes slowly opened, squinting as they searched around the room. I'm not in the living room...? I raised my hand up to block the light and sat up.

Where am I then? And will someone turn off the Sun? It's too bright.

Wait.

Sun…

….Sun. I hopped off from the bed I was laying on and ran over to the window, pulling a curtain aside. The Sun shone brightly with lots of thick, fluffy clouds outside.

"It's not stormy any more…!" A wide grin grew across my face and I spun back around to tell Syaoran. But he wasn't there; I wasn't in the living room. I was back into my bedroom.

Did someone carry me back? Li? Wei?

Shrugging, I ignored my questions and changed out of my clothes. Weather after constant rain is the best. Everything is clean, all the dirt and pollution is washed away, and the scent of dew scatters in the air. I just love it.

I threw my dirty clothes aside and pulled on my dark pants and a pink, cherry blossom blouse. Finishing the last of the buttons, I smiled at myself in the mirror, combing my hair with my fingers. It got longer, I realized, just beginning to touch my shoulders.

Going to the restroom, I brushed my teeth, combed down my hair a bit, and rushed out of the room. Yes, I was _dying_ to get some of that beautiful after effect of a stormy week.

I slipped my pink sock-covered feet into white tennis shoes and ran out the door, breaking into the cool, but chilly air.

Just as I thought. Everything smelled amazing and fresh, not a single noise was made except for a few birds waking up, calling out with their usual morning song.

I walked around the back of the mansion for a bit, enjoying the essence of nature until I heard a shout.

"Late! I'm going to be late! Damn it! Damn that Sakura for not getting me up." I spun around and approached the back door, watching Syaoran frantically running around, throwing on his shirt and shoes.

"Late for what?" I uttered as he froze, turning around in surprise.

"Sakura? I thought you left already you dumb airhead." Li glared as he finally got his shoes on.

"For what?" I asked a little louder.

I heard him let out an annoyed sigh. "For school, stupid, now come on!"

Shit! We have school today? I thought it was the weekend. I totally forgot! Shit, shit!

In seconds, I rushed inside the mansion and up to my room to grab my backpack and the script lying on the ground, leaving the building again.

"And since when did I become responsible for waking up your lazy ass?" I suddenly burst, following him down the sidewalk. We exchanged cold, silent glares. "I figured you ran off to school without warning me today."

"Wouldn't be surprised if I did." I hissed, glancing away and crossed my arms. We both became silent the rest of the way until school came into our sights.

Going on our separate ways without a word, I headed over to my locker and twisted the lock. When I finished entering my code, the lock clicked but the door wouldn't budge.

Come on... I pulled on it some more and slammed it lightly with my fist. After a last smack, the door finally opened and I pulled some books out and heard some voices nearby.

Glancing over to my right, I spotted a girl chatting to some guy. I couldn't tell who, his back was facing me. That girl was annoying me though. She kept smacking her gum noisily and twisted her hair.

Worst way to flirt. Ever.

Oh wait, is he flirting back too? Great, he sees some sense in that girl.

"Sakura!" God damn it! I glanced over to see Tomoyo running over toward my locker. God, she scared the living shit out of me.

"Hi Tomoyo…" I uttered quietly and continued listening to the two flirting. Even though I didn't know them, there was something about the two that disgusted me.

"What are you doing-Oh! Is that Syaoran? He finally has a girl after all!" I heard her squeal lightly and let out a quiet choke. What? What?

Syaoran has a girlfriend?

"That's Syaoran?" I hissed and rolled my eyes. Perfect. This spot of all places…

Tomoyo let out a laugh and gasped after seeing my expression. "Wait, do you…do you li-" "Don't!" I spun around and covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare say it out loud. He's right there!" I grit my teeth together, hoping they didn't hear.

Tomoyo waved her arms in surrender and I eventually let go. "Okay, I won't." She giggled. "But anyway, when are you coming over? My closet is getting bigger every day, you have so many things to try on!"

Sighing, I replied. "I'll come over soon, okay? I promise." I gave her a smile as she nodded and skipped off happily.

I scanned my eyes back over at the two. When did he get a girlfriend? Li would have definitely mentioned it earlier if he had one…

Biting the inside of my cheek, I watched as the creepy prep gave him a hug and say something to him that I couldn't make out.

Ugh. Disgusting.

I take it he's a player. He's probably always been one. Maybe it was a mistake to even like him as a friend. Now if only I can say that without the painful churning in my stomach.

Jealousy? Nah..

After hearing something about 'love' coming out of the girl's mouth, I couldn't take this scene anymore. I slammed my locker closed loudly, hoping it would have echoed.

Just as I thought, I watched Syaoran turn around with a half smirk, half surprised expression. Was he trying to make me angry?

Letting out a scoff, I spun around and walked away.

Who cared if he has a girlfriend. Who cares if this so-called love is unrequited? I'll get over it. Syaoran can get a girl all he wants. It won't affect me one bit.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Me and my evil 'cliff-hangers' **

**Will update soon!**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews :) **

**-Al**


	18. Act 18

**Hehe, hi.**

**Been sick. :P Is it just me or is there a stomach virus spreading? O_O**

**This isn't my best writing, but enjoy. :)**

* * *

How the hell do you do this? What am I going to say? My god. It's not easy confessing at all…

Okay. I can do this.

Breathe in.

Out.

In.

Out.

Now confess. Nothing is going to change after you say this. Just do it, Sakura you wimp!

"Sakura?"

Oh god. My heart is pounding over such a stupid thing.

"Sakura, did you hear my question? I asked, why are you constantly failing your math tests?"

How the hell can I answer that?

"Uh…I'm not good at math." I stuttered, watching as some students entered the classroom and glanced back at the teacher.

Letting out a sigh, the teacher sat back in his seat. "Did you try though? You've been distracted lately. Have you tried having a tutor?"

I replied shaking my head.

"I'll have to ask one of my best students to tutor you then. If you don't start doing better on your tests, you won't pass. And meet me in this class after school, you're re-taking this."

I gave him a nod and hobbled over to my seat as class was about to start.

Math.

Why are you so hard?

How can Syaoran be so good at it?

I mean, what does he possibly do that makes it seem so easy to him?

Urgh, great, I'm bringing him into the subject now.

Stop it, Sakura.

That girl isn't right for him.

Why were they flirting?

Thank god Syaoran didn't hear me last night. I would have been embarrassed out of my mind. But at the same time…

I kind of, sort of, maybe just a little bit….wish he heard. But what good would that have done? He probably would have made fun of me.

I watched as the rest of the students entered, including Syaoran. As usual, we exchanged glares and mouthed some stupid words to each other before the teacher began.

Syaoran, why do you have to be like this?

The rest of the day dragged on as usual. Syaoran and I kept our distance, Tomoyo kept talking about her new clothes, and Syaoran saw that girl again.

I can't get my mind off of him now, can I?

Great.

When the final bell rang, I left my class and made my way down the hall. Noticing I just passed Syaoran talking to that girl from earlier, I rolled my eyes and kept going.

Reaching the math classroom, I stepped myself inside and approached the teacher with a test in his hand. "At least get a C on this." He said before I sat down in a seat to take it.

Oh my god. How do I do this? I can't even understand the first question!

After nearly 10 long minutes of desperately trying to complete the test, I finally sat up and silently handed the paper to him.

"Thank you, you may head home now. I'll introduce you to your tutor tomorrow." I gave him a nod and left the classroom without a word.

Leaving the campus, I made my way back to the mansion, staring at the sunny sky above me. The sun may be out, but it was still as cold as ever.

Just when I thought the sunny days could last longer, I noticed a storm of clouds rolling in from the distance. Of course, it must be rainy season. No doubt we'll get any more sun for a while.

Letting out a sigh, I walked up to the large fence of the mansion.

Maybe it'll snow.

I walked up to the door and tiredly opened it. The math test killed my brain, all I want is a nap.

When I got in, I closed the door and noticed Syaoran stepping out of the kitchen.

"You're home late, did you trip over a rock?" He asked with a glare.

"Shut up, I was taking a test, ok—" I immediately stopped my sentence when heard an irritating voice.

"Syaoran-kun!" What? "Syao-kun!" What the hell is this?

A girl left the living room and rushed over to Syaoran, wrapping around him in a hug. Her? HER?

What is SHE doing here? "Syao-kun, I thought you forgot about me." I watched as the girl I kept seeing all day frown at him.

"Sorry, I was getting some snacks." He smiled and she turned toward me. "Oh, who's this?"

Nervously, I bit my lip as we all stood in utter silence. So silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"She's just…" Syaoran began. "Some girl who lives here."

I felt something sink on the inside, for some reason.

Some girl? That's all I am to him? Just some girl?

"Don't worry about her, Lisa, let's go." Ah…Lisa. She gave him a nod as they stepped back into the room with Lisa clinging onto Syaoran's arm.

Dumbfounded, I stood in silence, gathering everything that had just happened. In the living room next to me, I heard a bunch of giggles and laughter.

Annoying, I continued on, going up the stairs and into the hall until my bedroom door came into sight. Walking inside, I threw my backpack on the bed and slammed the door shut.

So that's his new girlfriend. Lisa.

Some girl.

* * *

**Some girl. **

**Hahaha!  
**

**Thank you so much, everyone, for your kind reviews! You're all so amazing, and I love your support! **

**I don't think the story is planning to end soon, the more the better! **

**Thank you all again, and I will see you in the next chapter :)**

**-Al **


	19. Act 19

**Longest chapter so far! Hehe**

**Enjoy**

**-Al**

* * *

Is it supposed to hurt? This feeling?

So everything he's done meant nothing? Holding hands, being nice, the…kiss?

He's so good at acting.

I sat up from the bed after an hour of staring at the ceiling, thinking to myself. Lisa was still here and I could hear their laughter echo.

They must be having fun together; it was starting to grate my nerves.

Should I? Should I go out there…just to get a cup of water?

I mean, I'm pretty sure they won't notice. It's not like I'm going out there to check on them.

Nah.

Leaving my bedroom into the silent hall, I made my way downstairs and quietly walked to the kitchen doors.

Hoping I wouldn't come noticed, I went inside and went to get some water, but their voices were still heard.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, I didn't want to know.

I wanted nothing to do with him and his...girlfriend.

Some girl.

Setting down the cup, annoyed, I walked over to the door, keeping my ears perked, listening.

"So who is that girl, really?" It was Lisa's voice. "I mean, why is she staying with someone as rich as you? I heard she's an orphan…"

Gee, thanks.

"My..mother knew their family. That's all. Just staying for a while. Come on, don't worry about it. It's not that important." He said some more things I couldn't make out, but I just walked away. I heard enough.

Just when I was going up the stairs, I heard the two leaving the living room and kept my ears open. "I should be getting back, thanks for letting me come by. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lisa giggled as I reached the top of the stairs and peeked out behind a column, preventing from being seen. "Sounds good, good night." He said as the girl wrapped her arms around him before walking out of the door.

"Some girl." I stepped aside of the column, down a few steps of the grand staircase.

Syaoran spun around and let out a surprised cough. "S-Sakura..how long were you there? How long were you sneaking up on us?" I watched his eyebrows furrow, figuring he was becoming annoyed.

"Nah, I just wanted get a cup of water, check out your new girlfriend, that's all."

"Checking out my girl…-"

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Doesn't sound like theres a storm tonight. No more running to you, yes, finally  
!" I interrupted and quickly left before Syaoran could say anything else. I wasn't looking forward to hearing him brag about Lisa.

I shut the door of the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it warm up. Maybe a calming shower will help.

After the water heated, I stepped inside and washed up, letting my thoughts take over.

But all that seems to spread through my mind is that Lisa.

How long as he known her?

Why are they in a relationship?

Why do I like Syaoran?

After dozing off for a while, I eventually bought myself back together and got out of the shower, drying myself off with the towel, and quickly froze.

Shit.

I forgot to bring my clothes…

Wrapping the towel around my shoulders, I opened the bathroom door and peeked out into the hall, checking to see if anyone was in sight.

Once I confirmed it was clear, I closed the door quietly and tip toed down the dark hall until thunder crashed, letting out a surprised shriek.

When did it start storming!

In an instant, I starting running into my room and slammed the door, panting. Calming down eventually, I changed out of the wet towel into a light pink long sleeved top that barely fit me and some grey shorts.

Crawling into my bed, I decided to try and ignore the storm for the night. If that was even possible. Maybe covering my head with a pillow will do.

I hid myself in the thick, warm covers and slid my head under the pillow trying to block out the noise. Hoping, I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep as quick as I did.

Thunder crashed. It was going to be a long night.

Throughout the rest of the day at school, I kept running into Lisa clinging on Syaoran. She was never going to leave him, was she?

It almost sickens me…a girl like her, getting in his way all the time.

Syaoran looked like he didn't seem to mind, that's what triggered my annoyance level.

After all the classes ended, I was about to head over to rehearsal until I remembered our instructor was sick, and it had to be cancelled.

Shrugging, I went straight to the auditorium anyway. I could use a little practice and time away from the mansion.

Opening the gigantic doors, I hovered inside the dark and silent auditorium. Someone must have shut off the lights early, I couldn't see a thing.

Extending out my hands, I counted the rows of seat until I knew I was at the front and maneuvered my way around to the stairs on the side.

Carefully climbing upwards, I kept myself at the wall, moving forward until I knew I was backstage and searched for the light switch.

One little problem, I had no idea where it was. I've never had to turn on the lights before.

Well, smart one aren't you, Sakura?

Letting out a breath, I kept going in the pitch darkness. Put my hands out in front of me and I wouldn't be able to see anything.

The silence was so still…it created an eerie feeling in the air. A person could be standing anywhere and I wouldn't know about it.

Stop it Sakura! You scare yourself so easily!

My hands felt the large ropes that move the curtains. I'm pretty sure the switch is in the back somewhere…

Letting go of the wall, I turned around to see if I could make out anything.

Just when I did, I ran right into something and let out a yelp. Stretching my hands out, I felt for it, wondering what it was.

Thankfully, it was just a box.

A sigh of relief escaped from my mouth and I continued, turning back around and searched for the wall.

Suddenly, I begin to remember a story. Last year, I heard rumors and stories about this place, how a girl killed herself up in the catwalk because someone took her main role before the show started.

Anyone who comes here alone in the dark will hear her walking around and blood-curling screams echo.

Good god.

Walking around in darkness, I lost the wall I was guiding myself with and began waving my hands around frantically, searching for it.

Just when I was getting nervous, I started hearing a faint sound.

What the hell.

It grew just a bit louder, like footsteps.

Footsteps.

The girl is here.

Nearly shitting myself, because I hate ghosts so much, I started walking backwards quickly and ran into the same box from earlier.

Letting out a gasp, I heard the ghost come closer, faster.

"Go away!" I screamed before a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. Shrieking, I thrashed around to get the person away.

Unsuccessful, its hand covered my mouth in an instant, muffling my scream as it pushed my against the wall.

It bought back memories of before…when those two guys ran into me at the park…

What….a-am I going to die?

* * *

**Cliff-hanger. **

**God I'm so mean..hehehe**

**Thank you all again for your support, I love you! HEHE**

**-Al**


	20. Act 20

**Lucky you...two chapters in one hour. ;D **

**Anyway, I'm thinking of starting another story (Cardcaptors as well)**

**Should I wait until I finish this or start it now and write both?**

**ADVICE PLEASE ;-;**

**-Al**

* * *

"Calm down! If you keep screaming like that, someone's going to think there's a murder going on!" The person hissed as I tried to claw his hands away. Turned out to be a guy by his voice.

"You realize we're not allowed to be in here when the lights are off! You should leave before you get me in trouble."

Finally, I moved the hand away, spatting back. "Why are _you_ here then? And let go of me before I scream some more!" I was panicking.

"Sakura?"

What? He knows my name?

"What the hell are you doing here? The instructor is gone today; you're going to get busted if you're caught here."

Who is this? How does he know who I am? Why can't I recognize his voice? Too echoey here?

So many questions.

"W-Who are you?" I asked nervously and jerked his hands away from me.

"You mean, you don't know who I am you shithead?"

Ah.

You of all people.

"Li! What the hell? What are you doing in here then? You can get in trouble too!"

"I left my script here during lunch, stupid. I came to find it."

I let out a huff and crossed my arms. I couldn't see him, but I knew he wasn't that far away.

"Where is she, huh? It's awfully quiet around you."

"Huh?" I can hear his feet shuffling on the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend…she's not clinging onto you." Where are the god damn lights?

A small cough came from him and then a quiet chuckle. "You are so stupid, Sakura."

"What?"

"You're talking about Lisa?"

"Yes."

"Hah…She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure she—what? Lisa…i-sn't your girlfriend?" I stuttered, staring at the darkness in confusion. "But, but whats with all the clinging then? And she acts so…lovey around you."

"She's my partner for a project." He boasted as I raised my eyebrows.

Partner.

He's not going out with her. They're not a couple.

A part of me feels relieved, thankful actually. I can't seem to imagine him with anyone, especially a girl like her. Am I sounding too greedy?

"Well that…that's a bummer." I lied and bit my lip.

"Yeah…I guess."

Disappointment? Was that disappointment I heard in his voice?

"Well..um…" I let out a cough to break up the silence. "You seem to know your place pretty well around here, any idea where the lights are?"

Silence.

"…S-Syaoran?" My heart started pounding as I extended out my arms. "Syaoran?" I whispered, waving my arms around in the black air, searching for his familiar arms.

The ones that I would hide in during storms. The warm hands I held when we walked home.

Stop thinking like that, Sakura! Now isn't exactly the best time.

Taking a step forward, my foot rammed into something and my face made contact with the ground in an instant.

Something bright went on as I lifted my face, glancing around. Laughter came from the other end of backstage as I sat on my knees, glaring at Li.

"That's not funny! Don't go disappearing like that!" The lights were finally on, a bit too bright from being in the darkness for so long.

"Sorry about that." Li chuckled, approaching toward me. "I, as you can see, went to turn on the lights."

"You didn't think I knew that by now?" I grit my teeth as he extended out his arm. Without hesitating, I took it and got myself up from the ground.

"Let's get out of here, head back home, shall we?" I gave him a silent nod, looking away from his amber eyes.

"Yeah, I'm done with ghost stories and this place for today." I realized we were still holding hands and slowly pulled mine away, blushing.

"Ah, you heard about that girl on the catwalk, didn't you? You know, I ran into her a few minutes ago. She says hi."

I gasped and slapped Syaoran's shoulder. "Not funny!" I grumbled before storming off the stage. "Well, you coming or not? Make up your mind, Mr. Bipolar."

Chuckling, Syaoran hopped off the stage and walked past me, toward the giant doors. Sighing quietly, I followed along.

Leaving the campus in the dark, cloudy day, we ended up walking in silence. That is, until I saw something white fall past me. Then another. And another.

Looking up at the sky, a huge grin spread on my face. "It's snowing!" I squealed as more kept falling in a light, wispy manner.

"Can you believe it? It's snowing! It's been so long since I've seen the snow!" I happily shook Syaoran's arm and hopped up and down lightly.

"How long has it been since you've seen it?" Syaoran asked, with a nearly surprised tone.

I extended out my arms, letting the drops of snow fall on me. "A couple of years. During winter, grandmother would always take me out in the country. It didn't really snow there."

I rubbed my hands together and blew in them. As usual, I forgot my jacket. "As much as I love snow...it's friggin' cold! Can we go inside or something?" I chuckled.

"Here, just take my jacket." Syaoran replied as he took off his thick, dark jacket and pulled it over my shoulders.

For some reason, I grew red. Really red.

"A-are you sure? You can freeze out here without it!" I stuttered but helplessly pulled the jacket closer, warming myself up.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Don't worry about me." He gave me a smile, a smile so warm, the snow probably melted off of me.

"T-Thanks…" I whispered, barely audible as I glanced at the damp ground.

"So..are you ready for it?"

My ears perked up as I lifted my head. "Ready for what?"

"For the play? The show starts this weekend. Don't tell me you forgot."

I completely forgot.

I only have three days of rehearsal left before the official thing.

I have to memorize my scenes, I have to get my costumes ready, I have to kiss _him _again.

And let me tell you.

That one won't be a real one either.

* * *

**No cliff hanger this time. Not that I know of...**

**Unless this is a cliff hanger to you. XD**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-Al**


	21. Act 21

**Hey!**

**Sorry for delay last weekend, **

**It was my birthday...so I had unexpected plans that left me no time to write! D:**

**But anyway, here's an update! Yay~~**

**Long chapter too~ :3**

**-Al**

* * *

Take a deep breath. You're going to be fine.

For the last two days, nothing excited really happened. I've been rehearsing non-stop

During lunch, after school, sometimes even in the morning if I don't wake up feeling like a zombie.

It's day three and the show starts tomorrow.

I'll be fine.

Everything is rehearsed carefully.

There will be no problem—Okay, are you kidding?

I'm nervous as hell!

So much has happened during rehearsal. Now I know this isn't my first show…(it's actually my 5th one) but still!

I've never done a romantic play or one this big. I don't even know if I can gather my guts to lay lips on Li again, especially since I finally conclude to the fact that I really…really like him.

Things between him and I have been laying low lately, we've both been so busy rehearsing separately or during rehearsal after school, that we barely have time to talk to each other.

I threw myself onto the bed, exhausted from rehearsing for hours. I can't get over it.

This was one of the biggest plays I've done yet, and it's my first one in high school. Hundreds are going to watch.

Letting out a sigh, I stared at the ceiling, watching the light slowly disappear. It's nighttime, and there's only hours until it starts.

After a few hours of attempts, I tried to sleep…but the bed felt so uncomfortable and my mind wouldn't shut up. It's like rush hour in there.

With a groan, I sat up from the bed and stepped down into the hall. Maybe a snack or two might help.

Entering the living room after a slow walk, I tiredly sat myself in one of their luxurious, velvet chairs and rested my forehead on the table.

I'm so nervous…I don't think I can eat. I thought to myself. Just a play, it's only showing tomorrow. You'll be fine.

"Can't sleep?" A muffled voice was heard as I lifted my head, spotting Syaoran chewing on his apple.

"Heads up." He tossed something across the dark room, hitting my forehead in impact. It fell into my lap and I picked it up, observing the cold object.

An apple? I guess that does sound refreshing… "Thanks." I smiled and took a bite out of it as he stepped over to the table, sitting across from me.

"Tomorrow's a big day…ready for drama?" I heard him chuckle and ate another piece of my apple.

This thing is so good! "Sort of." I replied and shrugged. "N-not really…"

"You seem nervous, is something holding you back?" He asked.

Do I have to talk about it? To him? I let out a silent sigh and rested my elbows on the table. "It's my biggest one yet, what is there not to be nervous about?"

I heard him let out a light chuckle and a crunch afterwards, eating the apple. "You remember when we did Snow White in elementary?"

"That was such a fun story to do! It was so…wait. _We_?" You were in the play? Let alone my elementary?

"Of course…you don't remember me?" Syaoran scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I was one of those animals you'd sing to. A deer to be exact."

Wait…when did this happen? How come I didn't know he went to my school? What's going on here?

"I was only there for a few years, and then I had to move to China. But are you _sure_ you really don't remember me?"

"Why would I? I just met you at the beginning of high school.." I raised my eyebrows curiously; unsure of what he was trying to tell me.

"Those damn bows were so annoying."

My eyes widened as a memory flashed through my mind.

"_Mr. Cleo, Mr. Cleo!" A little girl screamed, crying as she ran towards the teacher. "Sai was mean to me again!" The girl whined as her teacher consoled her. "I'll talk to him after lunch, go back out there and play, okay?" _

_Nodding, she ran back into the grassy field, giggling again as if nothing happened. Spotting flowers nearby, the girl squealed and rushed over towards them to pick some out. _

_A small, short boy with amber eyes glared at the girl, so happy, it almost sickened him. "How many times are you going to tattletale on me?" He screamed as the girl jerked, spinning her head around. _

"_Leave me alone, Sai!" She pouted and crossed her arms with a bundle of flowers in one hand. "Mr. Cleo is going to get you in biiig trouble!" _

"_I don't really care! I'm leaving soon anyway." He hollered and glared. "Those damn bows are so annoying on you. Why do you have to wear them every day?" _

_Sai stomped over to the girl and pulled on a string of one of her bows. Loosened, a portion of her tiny ponytail fell loose. "Sai! You're not supposed to ruin my hair!" She cried. "You're so mean!" _

_Sai reached out and pulled the other bow off before cackling and ran away, leaving her crying._

I jumped up from the chair, slamming the apple onto the table. "That was YOU! Sai…Syaoran! Oh god..I feel so stupid. How could I have not seen that?" I sat back on the table, glaring at his laughing face.

"No wonder we bicker so much." I muttered, looking away.

"Congrats, you remember our lovely story as childhood friends." He snickered, finishing the last of his apple. "But anyway, don't be so nervous. It'll be big, yes, but we've spent so much time practicing, we must have it memorized by heart now."

Ah…just what I've been needing to hear. "You think so?"

Syaoran nodded, smiling. "Of course, don't worry about it. You'll do great."

I returned a smile, realizing this is the first time we've actually had a conversation in days other than rehearsing. It's nice to be able to talk to him like this again.

You know..when he's not in his act, faking everything he says. This is all real.

"Hey, you alright?"

Huh? I blinked a couple of times and pulled myself into reality. "What do you mean?"

"Are you—I mean, you're all red."

B-…I'm blushing? "I-It's the apple. The apple is really red…it might be absorbing into my skin. Yeah. I'm not blushing." I stammered, mentally choking myself to death.

Smooooth, Sakura. Very smooth.

Hearing the chair move, I watched as Syaoran laughed, standing up from the table. "I should get back to bed, need to rest up for tomorrow." He said. "You should get some sleep too…"

"Okay." I replied quietly with a hint of disappointment. I didn't want him to leave already, I wanted to keep talking. It's the only thing keeping me sane.

And I knew I would never be able to fall asleep easily, not for at least another hour or so.

"W-Wait." I sub-conciously whispered, almost wanting to shut myself up as I watched him leave.

"Yea?" Syaoran stopped at the door frame and turned around.

Shit. You weren't supposed to say that Sakura! You idiot. Let him go to bed!

"D-Do you really have to go now?" I muttered so quietly, but amazing enough, he heard me according to the laughter.

"Does it really make you that nervous? Alright, come with me then at least. This room is freezing." Syaoran walked over and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room.

He was right, it was cold. But why is it that his hand stays so warm?

The superpowers boys have, I will never understand.

It was silent walking down the hall, not a sound was uttered out of us.

As nervous as I was, the sleep spell finally casted on me as a yawn couldn't help but escape from my mouth.

Entering Syaoran's room, I threw myself onto his bed, messing up his covers and wrapped it around me like a cocoon. It's winter now and his room is beyond freezing. Does he leave windows open or something?

"Aw come on, leave some blanket for me will you?" He pouted as I giggled, shaking my head.

Giving up, Syaoran walked over to his closet, pulling out a dark, green hoodie and slid it on. "Whatever, this jacket is warmer than the blanket anyway." He scowled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll trade you then? This blanket for that jacket?"

"Too late. The jacket is mine." He grinned.

"Aw, come on…pleeaasseeeeee?" I begged, pursing my lips.

Another yawn escaped my lips and became more tired. "I should go to my room…I'm getting tired already." I mumbled, tiredly sitting up from the bed.

Unexpectedly, in an instant, a pair of arms wrapped around me before I could get up. "You know I'm really nervous too?" I heard him whisper, hiding his face past my shoulder in embarrassment.

That idiot is a liar; the jacket he's wearing is too light to have on during winter. He's probably freezing.

So much for trying to man up. Stupid.

"We all are." I replied, donating half the blanket I stole. "And next time, think twice about freezing yourself to death."

I curled myself against his chest, like I do nearly every night…except this past few days.

You know what…I should tell him. Before having to face another fake one tomorrow, I should tell Syaoran how I feel about him. Maybe it wouldn't make things as awkward.

Besides, it's perfect timing, nothing can pop in and interrupt me.

Taking a deep breath, I became nervous all over again.

It shouldn't be that hard, just a few simple words.

Oh my god…here I go.

Biting my lip anxiously, I finally said something.

"Hey…you know." I muttered. "I don't know if…if you feel the same or not. But for a while, I don't know how long." I fumbled with a string from the blanket, almost regretting this.

"I really-I really like you."

With my heart beating so fast after the hardest confession I've ever had, I glanced up at him, hoping he wouldn't react terribly.

But instead, I completely froze.

Syaoran was dead asleep, crashed right on my shoulder and missed every word I said.

I was thankful though, for I wasn't sure he'll return the feelings. He probably won't.

But at the same time, falling asleep during my confession?

God Syaoran Li, I hate you sometimes.

* * *

**Oh my gawd, shame on you Syaoran! **

**Heheheh **

**So school ends this Thursday and then Comicon over weekend, and that means...**

**WRITING TIME. Yayyyyy**

**-Al**


	22. Act 22

**Oh ma gawsh. Hi~**

**Been at camp, I'm back!**

**Enjoy, **

**-Al**

* * *

In just a few simple hours, it's all going to start.

I sat quietly in my reserved spot, staring at myself in the mirror bordered with bright lights. Everyone else chattered behind me, some rehearsing, some laughing over lame jokes.

The room was filled with a heavy scent of costumes, plastic and makeup. As much as I loved the familiar smell of the dressing room, just being in here made the situation even more realistic.

What am I to do?

My heart is pounding like mad, I even began to feel beads of sweat grow across my temple. I've never been this nervous about a play before.

Never.

I heard light shuffling as someone entered this room. Everyone fell silent, turning their head as the man's deep voice boomed across the room. I glanced at him through the mirror, not willing to move a muscle.

"Alright students, you know the drill. The show starts in 20 minutes. We've come a long way through sweat and tears to get this done. Now let's go out there and do this. Are we in?"

Everyone clapped and a few nodded in response as he told us to continue before leaving the room.

I've been in this room few hours and there was still no sign of Syaoran. I didn't even bother check up on him before heading to school. In fact, I haven't gotten near him since last night, although poor Syaoran has no idea why.

Biting my lip nervously, I knew I would have a hard time facing him during the show. There's no way I'll be able to muster up the courage to confess to him.

Which is exactly what I'll do; keep this a secret.

He's likely to reject me anyhow, so why even waste my breath trying again.

I just need to get out there, get the act and the god damn kiss over with, then leave like nothing had ever happened.

Maybe even move out of their mansion and beg Tomoyo to live with her.

Yup, that's exactly what I'll do.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted me as I abruptly snapped out of my daydreams.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, turning myself around on the small stool. A small smile grew on my face once I saw my best friend.

"I came to say good luck!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement. "You're going to do great!" She grinned so widely, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to smile that big.

"Thanks Tomoyo, but you know it's just a play, right? It's not like I'm preparing for an exam." I chuckled nervously, anxiously waiting for the time to pass faster.

"Silly you, Sakura. Of course this is a big event!" Tomoyo paused for a moment before letting out a gasp. "I forgot to set up my video camera! I've got to go, but good luck Sakura. You'll be fine!"

She gave me a small hug before rushing out of the costume room. I shook my head, almost letting out a laugh.

When is Tomoyo ever going to _not _record something I do?

Turning myself towards the mirror, I let in a deep breath and then out.

I set my arms on the table and rested my forehead against my knuckles.

I knew my grandmother wouldn't be here to see it.

"_Keep your chin up high, you must. And do your magic." _She would have said to me at this moment like she does before every performance I had.

It was hard getting myself back up to rehearsing again, but I don't know how I'll handle the actual thing without glancing at her in the audience to comfort myself.

She's always helped me get over my stage frights, and she wasn't here.

Putting the subject in the back of my mind, I sat myself up from the stool and smoothed down my dress.

Since the script took place in another century, I had to wear Victorian outfits.

My hair was curled up into a small ponytail. But because of its short length, a few spirals escaped. It didn't look too bad though.

I had a light amount of makeup , just concealer and light brown eyeliner, making my emerald eyes shimmer brightly, well to others, that is.

They just looked nervous and dull to me.

My dark brown dress dropped to my feet with creamy white ruffles at the bottom and the end of my long sleeves.

I stared at myself in the mirror one last time before making my way out of the costume room into the auditorium.

The curtains were closed but I remained on the inner side of the stage by the dressing room.

The whole area was set up with props and everyone was moving around, signaling orders and moving things.

All of this was about to happen in minutes, and Li was still nowhere to be seen. I don't know how I'll be able to face him without turning red.

I bit my lip and tugged on the edge of my ruffled sleeve.

If Syaoran could act out this kiss and everything else with a straight face, so could I. He'd never know and think its all part of the show.

Perfect.

Everything grew dark as I glanced around as it became silent as well. The man from earlier approached the costume room again, but I was able to hear his voice just fine from here.

"Go out there and get into your positions quickly. Good luck everyone, let's do this!"

My heart pounded quickly as I tried to put together the teacher's words.

Then I realized it before making my way towards the stage.

Everything that's happened since rehearsal started, all the emotions, the incidents, it all lies down to this very moment.

I let out a deep breath as I get into position while watching the giant, velvet curtains open up.

Letting out the air I held in my lungs nervously, I whispered to myself,

"It's showtime."

* * *

**Short chapter, don't hate me! ;~; I'm writing the next one now, and will upload it as soon as possible.**

**I love your support guys, even the times where I had the most horrible writers block imaginable and stopped for a whole year, you still stayed with me. **

**Can't thank you enough! **

**And if you have the time, maybe check out my newest story, _Root of the Cherry Blossom_? **

**It's slowly being updated, but when I finish this, I'll definitively focus on the other story more.  
Thank you so much for the fantastic support again! I love you guys! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, or if I have any errors ^v^ I love advice!~**

**-Al**


	23. Act 23

**Hey guys, hey guys. **

**Not my best chapter (writing wise) But longer than usual..**

**Been working on grades..it's my senior year, gotta graduate for college! ;D**

**Enjoy,**

**-Alli-san**

* * *

The bright lights hit my eyes.

I couldn't see anything in front of me.

Adrenaline rushed through me as a light melody played in the background.

One of the actors approached me asking a question. Right then, I knew it was my cue.

I moved from my current position and responded to the question loudly with confidence. During this moment on, I wasn't even thinking.

I just let my body move with the flow, exactly how I've been training it to do the last few months.

Everything was going perfectly.

I moved myself across the set, waved my arms dramatically to better express my emotions whenever I spoke.

During a scene while my 'parents' bickered on set, introducing their selves into the story, I stood a couple of feet away from them. It was going to be a few minutes before I could say my lines.

I let my eyes wander off into the audience, subconsciously looking for my grandmother's comforting smile.

Instead, I spotted a small, red light a few rows away. Curious what it was, I noticed Tomoyo's grinning face, giving me the thumbs up once she realized I was looking at her.

I held in my grin and glanced away like I never saw anything.

As soon as the scene ended, I exited myself from the stage into the changing room. Knowing that Syaoran's side of the story was beginning, I had time to change and relax.

Just as I left the stage, the curtains closed and the backstage assistants frantically ran around set, moving the props, replacing the background and getting the next scene ready.

It was getting hectic around here.

Easily distracted watching the assistants, I accidently rammed myself into someone and stumbled backwards.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention.." I muttered as my eyes met Syaoran's and turned beet red.

Instead of saying a word or listening to Syaoran, I ignored him and instantly rushed to the costume room and sat in my reserved spot.

I peeked at myself in the mirror and rubbed my cheeks to get rid of the red tint. It only made it worse.

I was to avoid Syaoran at all cost unless we have a scene on that stage, where he can't ask me anything on his own command.

I grabbed my next outfit and went into a small room, changing out as quickly as possible.

Once I fitted myself into a newsboy outfit, with dusty brown bottoms, a white, formal shirt and a matching, brown vest, I stepped out of the changing room.

I approached my booth and sat on the stool, taking down the ponytail and letting my hair hang down in short spirals. I picked up the newsboy cap and planted it on top of my curls, hiding some of the hair.

Evidently, I was disguised as a boy in my next scene to search for medicine when I wasn't allowed to leave the house. And that would be my first encounter with Syaoran…I mean Colin.

Since I finished getting ready a bit early, I decided to leave the crowded room full of chattering people and made my way to the stage.

Standing at the inner side of the auditorium, where I can see the whole show from the side view, my eyes laid on the one and only.

As always, every move he made was flawless and the words came out of him like it was all real.

Just like how he tricked me.

Everything is an act.

I know I've told myself that many times now, but it's true. And I can't get over it that easily.

I let out a huff, watching Syaoran utter a line that sent the audience laughing.

See? He has so much charm; he can trick almost anyone into liking him.

The lights eventually dimmed down and the curtains closed, signaling yet another renovation onstage.

I bit my lip and stared at the ground as Syaoran and the other cast members made their way towards this direction.

I could feel his quick glare, probably questioning why I was unnecessarily avoiding him.

"Sakura…" His voice began.

I jolted my head upwards and interrupted him in an instant. "Gotta go." I rushed onto the stage before he could say anything else.

I waited for everyone to go to their places and watched as the drapes open, welcoming the audience to a new scene.

I began my act, approaching to an old lady in the store for the medicine I was needed and thanked her with some money.

Making my way out of the small, hand built store, I turned around and bumped into Syaoran. But because of what happenend, I almost lost my place and began blushing.

He sent me a confused look, making the scene look natural to the audience and continued in character.

"I-I'm sorry..I'll be more careful next time." I said loud and clearly for the audience to hear and watched as Syaoran's amber eyes shone in the stage light.

Needless to say, it gave me the butterflies.

Sakura, pay attention god damn it! It's the big day and already you're stuttering!

I pulled myself together and focused as he replied with his fake words.

It was the cue for me to signify that I fell in love with him at first sight, similar to Romeo and Juliet. Guess that wasn't too hard to do.

Continuing the scene, I had eventually run off to return the medicine and left the stage.

The play passed smoothly as it needed to be, and the storyline went on. I moved myself on and off the stage, shouting, whispering, waving my arms around to express emotions.

But despite all the times I ran into Syaoran in between, I still never uttered a word.

And it was nearing too..that dreaded scene.

I took in a deep breath when it was suddenly time. Changing myself into an older dress, I stared at myself in the mirror with a nervous glance and turned around.

The stage was right there, but I don't have the guts, not to do it again.

But feeling a little push behind me, one of the crew must have forced me onto the stage because the light blinded my eyes again.

That didn't matter though, he was right there, his back against me. My heart pounded furiously.

Taking a few steps toward him, I watched as he turned himself around with a surprised expression across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Ju..just hear me out." I uttered.

"You shouldn't be here though." He stepped closer, taking his hands into mine. "You're going to get caught!"

I shook my head, my eyes only focused on his sharp ones. This is the line, the very line that bought all my hopes back from the dead.

"I have to give you a promise..a seal that can never be broken." I wanted to let go of his hands, I wanted to scream, but instead, frozen.

"I can't leave you, and I won't." I said once more before my eyes closed, rising myself on my toes.

I could feel him doing the same, tilting himself lower.

It was just then, in seconds, our lips went into an embrace just as the audience sent out oohs and ahhs. I could even feel Tomoyo's giggling presence.

But there was a problem, he was so cold, so stiff. It wasn't the same guy I shared my first kiss with the day he helped. This was completely different.

Of course, it's fake.

I lowered myself down and pulled away, staring into his eyes once again, blurting out my lies.

"…because I love you." I nearly whispered, unsure if this was scripted or not. Didn't matter, he fell for it, the audience fell for it.

He gave me a nod, repeating my words. "For the love I have for you as well, I won't let my parents get in our way. We'll run away, and grow up together."

Syaoran took my hand, pulling me off the stage as if we were running away. Claps and noises filled the air while the curtain closed. The play had come to an end.

Not the best ending, but everyone seemed to have loved it.

I pulled my hand away from Syaorans and marched my way into the dressing room where everyone was cheering with joy. "We did it!" My drama teacher walked up to me with a huge grin across his face.

"You did a fantastic job Sakura, we're all very proud, and I'm glad you came back, I can't wait to see more from you."

I responded with a small smile. "Actually, I'm not coming back. I'm done with plays, this was my last."

The teacher frowned and I began to feel guilt, not realizing it'd impact him this much. "Well..that's unfortunate, we all really enjoyed you. Remember theres always an open spot if you want to come back."

He let out a clap and everyone fell silent. "Time to go back out for our bows!" Again, the cheers came back and they all left the dressing room.

True to what I said, I was done with this place. I changed out of the dress into my normal clothes . I almost felt…empty for some reason.

Could this be it? Could this be the end for Syaoran and I?

I love him, but he feels nothing but coldness towards me.

Picking up my bag as I caught a glimpse of the curtains opening again for the annual bows at the end of every show, I silently said my goodbyes and left the building into the snowy outdoors.

* * *

**Yup yup**

**What'd you think? :3 Reveiws on thoughts?  
Will update soon.  
(Sorry for spelling errors..spell check isn't working on computer as of now.)**

**-Alli-san**


	24. Act 24

**I'm alive..I'm alive..**

**It's my senior year, second semester already. **

**I'm pretty sure most of you guys experienced what I'm going through right now. I just want to graduate!**

**And a lot of my clients have been filling me up with art requests.**

**I just wanna write this story ;-;**

**-Alli**

* * *

The bag fell out of my hand as I stared into the empty area that was once a living room.

It's been days, months even since I've stepped foot into this house.

"_Would you like another cookie?" I shook my head, declining the delicious plate of fresh cookies. "I'm not very hungry…"_

_I heard my grandmother let out a sigh. "You know about it, don't you?" Giving her a quick nod, she set down the plate and sat beside me on the couch. _

"_It's been thirteen years; I don't even remember what they look like." I tugged on a small string hanging out of my sweater. "I'm afraid I'm going to forget them eventually." _

"_Sakura, dear. You know you will never forget them, and they have never left you. They're always here sweetie, we just can't see them." _

"_But it's not fair!" I shouted. "I will never have a family! All I have is you." I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_You will never be alone though, cherry blossom. In time, I too will be gone, but you will find a family in the future. I promise you." _

"You lied to me. I am alone now, see?" I uttered to myself.

It would have been fifteen years in just a few days since their passing. They left when I was only two.

I made my way over to the space where the soft couch once laid and sat on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and pictured all the furniture that used to be in this room. I could still remember it all, clear as day.

"I finished the play Grandma, I did it." I opened up my eyes and stared at the ceiling, tracing a small crack that I accidently created when I threw a baseball at the ceiling.

"So what now? You're gone, I quit drama…Syaoran hates me. I have no motive for anything." I bit my lip and rest my head on my knees.

"I just wish something good happens soon." I whispered before drifting off.

My head shot upwards as I opened my eyes, confused of my surroundings.

The room had darkened. How long was I asleep? Shit, I should be getting back.

I stood up from the floor, stretching out my cramped legs and picked up my bag. Making way to my door, I let out a scream, suddenly finding myself falling towards the floor.

"The hell?!" I lifted myself, rubbing my nose that roughly hit the wood. What did I just trip over?

Rolling myself over, I glanced at the floor, barely even noticing a little splinter sticking out of the wood. Confused, I crawled over to the little stick and observed the wooden flooring.

I ran my finger across the splinter, feeling a little crease sticking out until it got stuck in a little hole. "Crap." I whispered, pulling on my finger, trying to get it out and the ground came up with it.

I let out a startled shout before realizing it was a door.

We have a basement? How come I didn't know that?

I hunched my body over, peering into the black opening until I noticed a small string just across from me. Reaching out, I gave it a tug and a small light bulb barely lit, casting an amber shadow across the basement.

I stood up from the ground and held my breath, hopping into the black hole.

The thud echoed, creating dust that flew into the air and blocked my breathing. I let out a quick cough before looking around the small room.

Why hasn't grandma told me about this place? Was she keeping something from me?

Investigating, I peered around the room, searching for anything I could find. There was nothing , the movers must have found this area and emptied it out.

I gave myself a shrug before giving up and made my way back to the basement entrance above me. But just as I took another step, my foot hit something and I let out a shriek.

Quickly glancing down, there was a box, unmistakable to miss. It had my name sloppily scribbled on it in black sharpie. It looked a bit washed out as if someone poured water on it.

Leaning over, I ran my fingers against the top of it until I noticed there was nothing keeping it shut. Without wasting another second, I unfolded the top of the box and let out a quiet gasp.

There were only two things in there. I reached in and pulled out a small, orange stuffed animal with little wings sticking out of him. It looked like a bear, or was it a lion?

But nevertheless, I remembered him. It was one of my most cherished toys as a child; I thought I lost it in the house fire. "Kero." I whispered subconsciously, instantly knowing his name.

I looked back in the box again and pulled out a small piece of paper. I found myself as a baby being held by an older man, my father! And next to him was a young boy and the most beautiful lady I've ever seen.

This was a family photo! How did Grandma have this without telling me? She knows I've been longing for one of these.

Biting my lip, my eyes begin to fill with water and I stuffed the picture in my jacket pocket, gripping the stuffed toy against my chest.

I wiped my eyes before any tears fell and stood up from the floor, making my way to the exit. I grabbed the wooden edge and jumped, pulling myself out of the basement and shut the door tightly back into the ground.

Now no one will know there's a basement in there.

I picked up my bag, throwing it over my back and glanced over my shoulder, absorbing one last memory of this house before going into the snow.

Why would she keep this a secret from me?! I stared down at the stuffed toy; watching little flakes of snow fall and melt into his fabric. Is there something wrong with knowing I still had things left from the fire?

I don't get it!

I angrily stomped through the thick snow, trailing myself back to the Li mansion. My head was filling with thoughts, faint memories of my parent.

I found myself at the door of the mansion, the snow was growing heavy, blocking my eyesight. Shivering, I went into the warm building and was instantly greeted by Wei.

"Oh my, Sakura, you're home. We thought you were gone for the night." Wei approached with a concerned expression.

"What do you mean?" Who told them that? I stuffed the toy into my jacket, as if no one was supposed to know about it.

"Well, er." Wei began stammering. "Yelan thought you were staying at Tomoyo's. She went out for a celebratory dinner with Syaoran and his sisters over the completion of the play."

"Oh, well I'm not over there. And good for them." I uttered before Wei bowed and walked off. I stripped off my winter jacket and threw it aside.

I stumbled over to the dining room and entered through the double doors to a large, empty kitchen. I gripped the toy close, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Celebratory dinner, my ass." I grumbled, pulling the large fridge door open and scanned the shelves. "Well I'll have my own celebration." My eyes caught an opened bottle of rum towards the bottom and I leaned over in the cold air, taking it out.

"Hah, we'll see how they like that!" I laughed, feeling the water drip down my cheeks. I twisted the lid and took a sip out of the thick bottle.

It was sour, burning as it ran down my throat. I winced from disgust, it tasted just like nailpolish. But no matter, being so new to alcohol, just that much made me feel lighter.

I slammed the door shut and bought the opening of the bottle to my lips, chugging down a mouthful of the rum.

I stumbled across the kitchen, drowning myself in the antidote that took my pain away. The tears refused to stop.

"Can you believe it though?" I gasped, waving the bottle that's already half empty toward Kero, sitting on the counter as if it was listening.

"He actually went to dinner…without me!" I giggled , nearly tripping over a tile. "That kid, that brat has no respect for me!" Angrily, I shouted.

"But I still love him anyway. Is that normal?" I asked Kero, who only sat in silence. "Well, say something! You're the only family I got now!" I yelled at the small toy that just fell over onto the smooth, granite surface in response.

"Kero…answer me!" I choked on my sobs, and swallowed a large amount of the rum before throwing it across the kitchen.

A shattered echoed through my ears and my head began spinning. I slid down the edge of the counter and pulled out the crumbled family photo.

"Congratulations to me, guys. I finished the play." A few drops landed on the picture.

My emotions were flying everywhere. I was angry. I was sad. I was dizzy.

I just wanted to scream into the air, let it break the silent void.

It's _his_ entirefault!

I stared up at the ceiling, watching it twist in awe.

The liquid was taking its toll over me. My eyesight was blurring. Maybe I'll see my family again soon; I'm only a burden taking up a room in this house.

"Sakura…" I heard a voice call my name. It sounded like an angel, deep and hypnotizing. "Sakura..!"

The ceiling was being blocked by a tall shadow.

"D-Daddy?" I whispered as my body lifted from the floor. Was I flying?

No, I wasn't. Something warm and strong was holding me, carrying me out of the room. The walls blurred past me as the lights grew brighter. I must have been taken into a different room.

I held the picture tightly in my hand.

"Dad…" I rested my head at the crook of the person's neck. "Dad, don't let Syaoran leave me like you guys did."

The sound went away and everything disappeared before my eyes into darkness.

* * *

**Currently writing the next chapter before im bombarded by clients again.**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Alli**


	25. Act 25

**I graduated!~**

**~Alli**

* * *

Something warm was snuggled in my hands.

Soft chatter in the background echoed through my ears. As quiet as it was, the noise hit me like a brick. My head throbbed within each syllable of a word.

My breathing was slow and steady, my sight was black.

Knowing my mind was beginning to wake up, I felt around, I'm lying on something soft, but it wasn't a bed.

It was like I'm in heaven.. a dark, pitch black heaven.

Dad?

Did dad come save me?

Where are you daddy? My mind asked, longing for his presence. Is mom with you?

Where-

Something warm, something sudden brushed against my skin. It all happened so fast-

My eyes quickly opened as I shot up from my laying position in fear, knocking my forehead with impact against something which a groan escaped from.

That hurt so goddamn bad.

"Gah-be a little gentle will you?" The low voice painfully reverberated, pounding against my head. Everything was so bright-I had to squint for a moment, shading the light's path.

While adjusting myself to the brightness, I gathered up my thoughts of how I got myself here with a godforsaken headache.

I got little blips here and there, but when I looked down at my hand, at the delicate, yellow creature, it all hit me.

The rum, the yelling, the family picture..basement..everything.

Putting down my hand, I realized I was on the couch of their luxurious living room with Yelan talking to Wei in the hall.

I wavered my eyes to the amber ones sitting in front of me. They looked angry, in pain.

It wasn't my Dad that came. Of course it wasn't.

We both sat in silent, staring into each others eyes. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what. No-scratch that. I had _nothing_ to say.

"Could you be any more of an idiot?" Words finally came out of him.

Typical response.

I held the creature-Kero –tightly in my hand as Yelan turned her head with a gasp, realizing I was awake. The noise was still irritating.

Remind me never to drink again.

"Sakura!" Her voice, filled with worry. "You're awake! Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you? Where on earth did you go?" She rambled on with questions, postponing my response for Li.

"I'm fine." I murmured. "I just have a headache."

"Well of course-that's not unexpected. You chugged down a whole bottle of rum last night!" She helped me up from the couch. "Now go up-shower, change into something warm. It'll help. Breakfast will be ready after."

I glanced over my shoulder, eyeballing Li. His eyebrows were furrowed, anger was emitting from him. I knew I had a long explaining to do.

But for right now-a nice, hot shower was awaiting.

I stared into space, watching flakes of white snow falling out of the sky and hit the white ground.

Clad in a white, hand knitted sweater and faded blue jeans, I sat out on a cement bench in their garden.

Instead of going to breakfast, I decided to go outside for some air. It was getting too hot and stuffy inside. The cold air crept up my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

My cheeks tinted into a light shade of red, as well as the tip of my nose.

My fingers slowly lost feeling, but I didn't mind and my feet, covered in socks, were buried into the snow.

It was a beautiful sight-their garden. It was huge, but everything just shimmered with white dust, with pops of colors of surviving flowers shining through.

Something covered me, pulling my thoughts back together. My eyes moved down to the dark blue fabric over my shoulders. A blanket.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the corners and wrapped it closer against my skin. My fingers dug into the short fur, warming them up.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked over to my side, my eyes met his. Syaoran, standing in his green sweater that brought out the brown features, his hair, his eyes.

I hesitated for a moment and shook my head as he brushed off the snow and sat down, sparing a few inches of distance between us.

It was silent for a while-I couldn't tell if it was uncomfortable, or if I should say anything to break it.

"That could have killed you." His voice was rough and stern, piercing the silence.

Looks like he beat me to it.

"It was just rum."

"It doesn't matter!" He broke in and I turned my head to face him. "Drinking that stuff makes you reckless-you could have done something to yourself!"

He cares? He actually cares? If I do something to myself? I don't care how he's been acting the last few days-weeks even, but the last thing this guy can do is care about someone.

"Why should you care? We hate each other. We always have, we always will."

But I don't hate you anymore..that's the problem. Can't you see it you dense-headed idiot?

I really don't.

I watched the little delicate drops of snow fall, sticking onto his hair, melting into his skin at the slightest touch.

Really, I wanted nothing more to just cover the space between us, to be in those protective, warm arms. But no.

"I don't hate you." He scowled, clenching his jaw. "I never did."

"What?" I'm having a hard time believing that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. I never hated you-in fact, I…" He fell silent.

My pulse sped up a bit. He what? He what?

"Why did you disappear after the show?"

What? Oh my god. You're going to leave me hanging like that?

Jerk.

"I…I wanted to get out of there. I'm done with shows. I quit drama."

"What? Why?" His head jerked to the side in surprise, nearly glaring into my eyes.

"I have no reason to move on-I lost the energy for it, the passion." I responded, staring back into the white snow piling up on the dead leaves.

"You can't just give up though-you only got back into it!" His voice rose a bit.

"I'm done, Syaoran. You can't make me do something I don't want to do!"

"All that work you pu-"

"I said I'm done-does that not mean anything to you?! God. You're such a brainless person!" My fingers curled into the blanket tightly. "Can you not get anything into that thick head of yours? I quit-I have no reason to keep going, it's gotten tiring for me and it reminds me too much of my grandma-I just need to get away. Does it that make sense, or do I need to spell it out some more?!"

I quickly shut my mouth, realizing the words that came out. I was being mean.

"I-I'm sorry.." I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and looked away. "I didn't mean to say that. I just got mad and it slipped out."

It was silent again..getting more uncomfortable by the second. I urged myself to get up and leave, I didn't know what else to say. I'm too rude-I'm afraid to say anything else. I don't want him to leave.

"I'm really sorry…" I mumbled again. My hands were getting cold again, everything was. I swear it dropped another 20 degrees within seconds.

Unable to help myself, I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder, god. You have no idea how warm he was.

"You tend to have a thing for slipping out words anyway." Whatever. "I heard what you said the other night." Yeah yeah, it was just a stupid confess-WHAT.

My eyes widened, feeling my cheeks burn up in an instant. "What-what…YOU HEARD THAT?!" I almost yelled, covering my cheeks as I lifted up my head. "But-but you were asleep…and…oh god."

I heard a small, uneasy chuckle from him. "There's a reason I've been mean. "

I looked up at him-whose nervous eyes kept adverting across the garden, anywhere, avoiding mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, where the hell is he going with this?

"I didn't know what to do, or how to express-so I tried hiding it by being mean..I almost started regretting it after a while."

Do what? Answer me already!

"Syaoran-what are you talking about?

"I.."

"What?!" My curiosity was getting to me as he stumbled on his words. Now, he turned his head toward mine with an angered and embarrassed expression in his eyes.

"I like you Sakura!"

What.

"Forget like-I've been in love with you for years! I just didn't know how to say it. Okay?!" He yelled.

He likes..he-he…

I didn't know what to do. My cheeks tinted into a bright red color, heating up in seconds with a gasp. I didn't know if I should yell at him for hiding it from me all this time, or respond.

Looking away, I began to fumble with my fingers nervously.

I can't believe it. It wasn't fake-none of it.

I felt his warm hand lift up my chin, forcing us to make eye contact. But that's when I saw him, a light shade of red covered his tanned cheeks.

"Listen to me, I'm sorry for being a jerk all these years. I never meant it, any of it." His voice was soft and serene. "I didn't have the guts to ever say anything-I was afraid of being turned down, I thought you hated me so much…so I continued with the behavior. But really-I was just in love with you this whole time. I really was… I can't tell if it started during that time I took out your bows..or when I came back in high school."

I stopped listening halfway, everything grew silent. A small drop of water dripped down my cheek as I shivered from the cold air. I couldn't express how happy I felt at the moment, I didn't show it very well, but I was. It's like everything inside of me lit up.

I instead stared into his amber eyes, longingly. He eventually paused his words; we both knew it was pointless to go on.

It was so surreal right now. A small..warm, fuzzy feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't like the nights I lay curled beside him, this wasn't like embraces we shared. No, this was different. Very different.

His hand stroked my cheek, brushing the small teardrop away. He began leaning his head closer, slowly.

I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't question it or pull myself back.

In fact, as if my body was doing its own thing, I tilted my head upward, closing my eyes until our lips made contact. Just for a moment, but it was so warm, so gentle.

I pulled myself away to look into his eyes as a small smile crept up my face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning myself in for another kiss, more passionate as his arms curled around my waist.

The blanket had fallen off my shoulders, but it didn't matter, I was already warm. Our bodies were pressed together, the only heat providing for one another in the middle of the snow.

His lips were sweet and his scent reminded me of cinnamon.

My body was trapped by an explosion of mixed emotions and fuzziness; I couldn't describe it in a word.

I tilted my head away, leaving a small space for us to catch our breath. My face was flushed from the cold and warmth inside of me.

Wow.

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his for a few seconds before looking into his eyes again. There was no anger in them, just a rare softness behind them that I'm likely the only one to see. Good, because those soft eyes were mine, he was mine now.

I sat on his lap, wrapping the blanket around us as my head rested in the crook of his neck and my arms tightly wrapped around his torso. The heat emitting from him helped my fingers collect the sense of feeling again.

Syaoran stroked my hair gently, not caring if his fingers get tangled in my messy, untamed hair.

"I'm sorry too, Syaoran." I finally spoke. "For everything I've said as well."

His hand stopped. "It's okay…there's no need to apologize." Syaoran replied, putting his hand down. "We should go inside; you don't have any shoes on. You can freeze."

Honestly, I wasn't that cold anymore- but if he insists.

I nodded and stood up, stretching out my legs as he pulled the blanket off and wrapped it over my shoulders like earlier. One of his hands lingered down, reaching mine until he took my hand, intertwining our fingers tightly.

I gave him a small smile and followed him into the warm mansion with carvings of our footsteps leaving behind in the thick snow.

I didn't know what was going to happen now, what would I say? What would we do?

Is it going to be awkward? Or will things move on like nothing happened?

There's one thing that I can confirm for sure-I love him too.

* * *

**Ehehe. **

**Longest chapter I've written on here.**

**I dearly apologize for the delay-school was stressful. You are the most amazing supporters I can ask for. Your reviews make me so giddy. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. Without you guy, I'm really not sure where this story would be going.**

**Lots of love,**

**~Alli**


End file.
